


Gallant

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Businesswomen, Clexa, Clexa babies, Clexa kids, Death, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Model Lexa (The 100), Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Twins, Wives, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: When it comes to responsibility, Clarke will stop at nothing to protect her wife and company.Clarke thrusted into her wife, hard and quick, eliciting moans from the brunette below her. Then her phone rang. She sighed, and grabbed it, sitting on the edge of the bed.“Hello ?” Clarke groaned. “What’s wrong ?”Clarke’s facade went through many phases. It scrunched up, then her mouth made and ‘o’ shape, and she sighed.“Do something about it, then !” Clarke said. “I don’t care how, just do it.”Clarke hung up, threw her phone behind her, and got back to kissing Lexa.“What happened now ?”“That bitch, Becca, is trying to bring down our company.”





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke thrusted into her wife, hard and quick, eliciting moans from the brunette below her. Then her phone rang. She sighed, and grabbed it, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hello ?” Clarke groaned. “What’s wrong ?”

Clarke’s facade went through many phases. It scrunched up, then her mouth made and ‘o’ shape, and she sighed.

“Do something about it, then !” Clarke said. “I don’t care how, just do it.”

Clarke hung up, threw her phone behind her, and got back to kissing Lexa.

“What happened now ?”

“That bitch, Becca is trying to bring down our company.”

“Fuck her.”

“I can’t I’m fucking _you_.”

“Yeah, let’s finish doing that.”

Clarke lined herself up against Lexa’s front, and went back in, thrusting fast and furiously.

“Oh god.” Lexa moaned. “Faster-“

The blonde did so. Then the two began moaning against each other in pure ecstasy.

“Fuckkk.” Lexa came first.

It took a few more thrusts for Clarke to do so too. The blonde lapped up her wife’s cum that steadily dripped from her folds. Lexa gripped the sheets tightly, cumming a second time.

“My turn.”

And the brunette found herself topping her wife with a smirk. She went down on Clarke’s member, both of them moaning at Lexa’s fluttering walls. The brunette rocked and thrusted.

“Mmhmm, that’s it.”

Clarke took Lexa’s nipple between he middle finger and thumb, rolling it between the two. Lexa was cumming in almost mere seconds. The blonde collapsed next to her to catch her breath.

“I have a shoot tomorrow in the early hours.”

“Tell them to send me those pictures for approval.” Clarke joked.

“Sure will.”

Lexa kissed her wife, and rested her head against hers with a comforting sigh. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 

The brunette woke up earlier than Clarke for her shoot. Clarke groaned when she felt the cold spot on the bed next to her. Lexa pressed a kiss to her waiting lips before leaving.

“Bye have a good day.”

“You too, I’ll be back at one.”

“Want me to pick you up so we can go somewhere ?”

“I mean, I want to wash this makeup off my face beforehand.” Lexa said. “And take a nice shower.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you.”

“Also, we have to go to that party.” Lexa reminded, and Clarke sat up quickly with a furrow in her brows, then and ‘o’ shape formed. “Maybe we can go out to dinner tomorrow. It’ll be saturday, and we can have the _whole_ day to _ourselves_.”

“Sounds nice.” Clarke said.

Lexa threw her purse onto her shoulder, and gave Clarke a small ‘bye’ before leaving the penthouse. The both of them came from wealthy families, and knew each other since childhood. Clarke had been groomed to take control over the company at the age of eighteen since she was five. Her father took her to the deep woods of New York, and had a set up ready for her to practice shooting. While Lexa’s beauty was being recognized and praised by an expensive camera, magazines, and a paycheck of thousands of dollars.

Clarke got up about an hour later, and her phone buzzed on the nightstand.

“Whoo, chile, hi, Clarke.” Raven said happily, from the background of the frame, Clarke could analyze that she was at the building. “So, I sent you pictures or the two dresses I can’t decide on.”

“Oh, yeah, I saw them.” Clarke answered. “I think the red one will suit you best, since Murphy’s shirt is red.”

Clarke was referring to a long red dress that had a slit on the left side going up to the hip.

“And which jewelry ?”

“Probably the ruby necklace.”

“Okay, thanks boss.”

“ _Friend,_  you mean.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m gonna add some finishing touches to the rocket, and I’ll be out to get my hair and nails done.”

“Okay, you’re welcome, _ciao_.”

Clarke hung up. She made herself a bowl of cereal, and made an alarm to remind her to pick up her suit, and Lexa’s dress from the designers for the gala tonight. She remembered loving lucky charms as a little boy, and here she was as a grown woman, still enjoying them just as much. The taste was indisputably nostalgic. She received another facetime, this time from the Blakes, they too worked in her company, and like Raven were part of her friend group, and they were cousins.

“Hey, Clarke !” Octavia’s voice boomed through the phone.

“So, I just talked to _Boom-boom_ ,” ( Octavia’s pet name for Raven, because she made things go just like that). “And you picked a cute dress for her, and I need you to help me between these two fancy-ass jumpers.”

“Shh, O, language.” Bellamy’s whispered warning could be heard.

“Lemme see.”

The noirette pointed to a flowy, tunic-like white one, that would make her look like some sort of fairy. The waist belt had diamonds bedazzled on it.

“That’s gorgeous.”

“Same, and I have a pretty locket to go with it at home.”

“I actually like that, O.” Clarke said.

“Okay, _byeeeee_.”

 _Damn little cousins_. She received a few more calls from her other friends with similar needs, and Clarke had picked about six people’s dresses and suits in the span of two hours. The blonde decided to take a nice shower, so she set out her clothes for the day. Some jeans, a random abercrombie shirt, and a random pair of sneakers. She took off her robe, revealing her warm, moisturized skin into the air of the room and changed.

She put on her boxers, not without nearly having a panic attack while looking at her ‘johnson’ through the mirror, pulling on her compression shorts, and then her jeans, and then her shirt over her bra. She looked at her phone clock, and she beat her alarm by ten minutes. She went downstairs to the garage, got in her car, and drove through the city to pick up tonight’s attire. She walked into the door.

“Hello, Niylah, hello Mr— sorry, _Mrs_. Griffin.”

“It’s alright if you slip up, I don’t blame you.”

Niylah had known Clarke since she was a wee boy, and it was just now that she was getting back in touch with her as a _her/she_.

“It was an honour to create you and your wife’s outfits for tonight.” Niylah went into a backdoor from the front desk, returning shortly with garment bags. “I hope you love them as much as I did making them.”

She handed them to Clarke and the blonde gave the woman a polite smile.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to credit your handiwork, ma’am.” Clarke said. “If you may, I have to go pick up my wife, see you next time.”

Clarke left. Niylah sighed from her spot behind the counter. It’s not often that someone can say that they made a designer dress for _Clarke Griffin_. She was like the modern-day Great Gatsby. Time had passed fairly quickly, and Clarke parked the car in front of the building, and sat and waited for her wife.

She pulled out her phone, clicking on the instagram icon. She replied to a few dm’s, liked some comments, watched some stories. The car door opened, and Lexa got in, kissing her cheek. Clarke turned off her phone, and reciprocated the kiss.

“Hey, how was it ?”

“Good.” Lexa said with a smirk. “I think you're gonna like this set of photos.”

“Is the Victoria’s Secret shoot you foreshadowed about two months ago ?”

Lexa nodded.

“Ooh, well you're right.”

Clarke drove them home, but not before picking up a few things at Whole Foods for lunch. Lexa hopped into the shower for a bit while Clarke was in the kitchen sauteing some vegetables for the pasta. The blonde was alarmed when she felt arms around her back. Her heart skipped ten beats when a kiss planted on her cheek, and blush flooded the spot where it was placed.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“Me too.” Clarke turned around. “Ready for the gala tonight ?”

Lexa nodded, “I’m excited to see us in our matching outfits.” The brunette rested her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck. “Lunch smells amazing.”

“Thanks, go get dressed, and I’m sure it’ll be done by then.”

“What’s wrong with me like this ?”

Lexa was wearing her bathrobe, and her hair was still a bit damp. Her shoulder was showing, and Clarke’s eyes went directly to it.

“Nothing, but—“

“I’m just _teasing_ you, babe. I’m changing into some pajamas so I can just change tonight, hmmm ?” Lexa kissed her lips in a short span on time. “Why are you being so soft right now ?”

Clarke smirked, acting along, “So I can be hard all night long.”

“Oooh, so dirty.”

“Only for you, beautiful woman.”

Lexa smiled and bit her lip.

“My pretty… woman.” Clarke said gently against Lexa’s lips as she brought the brunette into a heavy kiss.

* * *

 

“The Ark’s annual gala.”

A tradition started by her grandparents, then by her own parents, passed on to her. Clarke wanted to keep The Ark’s century old tradition alive. Lexa’s dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was all black, fitted like a tunic, and it had a short, manageable train. She looked like a goddess of some sort.

Her hair was in a half up style, where the top half of her hair had many small braids, and she had a black smokey eye look. Clarke’s suit was white, complimenting her wife’s, but the blouse underneath her jacket had a splash of black. Her eyeshadow was blue, complimenting her eyes, and her hair was in a fancy bun. The two locked arms as they walked through the double doors into the ballroom. Their friends were there. One particular friend caugh Clarke’s eye as he walked past.

“Jasper…” Clarke looked him up and down raising her brow. “Nice skirt.”

“Nice suit.” He twirled and walked over to the drink station.

The gala was a nice safe haven for the scientists and engineers to let loose, and Clarke loved seeing people take advantage of that.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey.” The blonde shook with her unhooked hand.

“Damn, you guys look _good.”_ Octavia hooted, although she didn’t look so bad herself.

The tunic hugged all the right places in her body making her look like an earth goddess of some sort. Then Raven approached with Murphy, making a scene as always with every step they took. They really were perfect for each other.

“Ooh, Raven, Murphy yout two always find a way to match, huh ?” Lexa acknowledged.

“Duh.” The couple said as it were obvious, which it was.

Then the lights dimmed, and elevator music turned into some light music. Clarke turned to Lexa.

“Can I have this dance ?” Clarke asked.

Lexa allowed the blonde to take her hand and nodded. They walked onto the dance floor with the other couples.

“You like this song, right ?”

Lexa nodded and she held both of Clarke’s hands, and stared into blue eyes. She had to bite her lips to keep herself from smiling too hard at her wife. Clarke twirled her around, and brought her close.

“I hope you don’t mind me calling you a _gallant_.”

Clarke chuckled against her wife’s chest, and looked up at her with a smile, “Lex, that’s so sweet, I would _always_ be a gallant for you.” She gave the brunette a kiss to the lips for good measure. “Always.”

“All right, love birds, save it for the bed.” Raven joked, but it was a bit too loud.

And the whole room broke out into laughter. The couple included.   



	2. Chapter 2

Clarke rubbed her middle finger and thumb on her temples.

“Are you  _ sure  _ ?” Clarke asked. “Damn that bitch.” 

Becca wasn’t going to stop until Clarke and her enterprise fell. Now, The Ark’s headquarters wanted Clarke to sign some paperwork, authorizing protection from the government too. 

“How long do I need to be there for, minimum ?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, and let out an annoyed sighed.

“Fuck you, Titus, I guess I have to buy this ticket.”

Although, it wasn’t Titus’ fault, he simply communicated these things to her. Lexa went into the office. Clarke saw her. 

“Ticket to where ?”

Clarke gulped. How could her wife look so intimidating, yet be so soft at the same time ? The blonde looked into Lexa’s eyes as they were softening, and glassing.

“Clarke…”

“Sit here, babe.” Clarke patted her lap.

Lexa obliged, putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Tell me.”

“Titus just informed me that I need to go to Headquarters to sign some things at a meeting.”

Lexa’s heart and stomach dropped.  _ The Ark’s headquarters is in Japan _ … 

“No…” the brunette looked heartbroken. “Whe— when will you be back ?”

“Hopefully I’ll be gone just a week or two.”

“I mean, it’s not  _ too _ , bad, but still, I don’t want you to leave.”

“Lexa, do you think I’d leave if it wasn’t important ?”

“I know that, you’d never be able to leave me voluntarily.”

“Damn right.”

Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on the lips. 

“Wanna go for a swim ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“I don’t wanna wear anything though.”

“You don’t have to.” Clarke said. “But, I’m wearing some bottoms, because you know…”

Lexa nodded and ran out the room like a five year old. (Lexa had outgrown those years nineteen years ago.) Clarke chuckled.

“I’ll meet you there.”

The blonde looked back at her desk, and skimmed around her papers, not looking for anything in specific. She was gonna take that  _ bitch _ down. As she got up, Lexa ran back out to the pool, making a funny face, causing a laugh to come from Clarke. The blonde quickly changed. When she went to the balcony of the penthouse to the pool, her wife was shaking water off her head.

The blonde put her towel down on the poolside, and sat on the steps. Lexa swam up to her with a bit of a smirk. 

“Come on, loosen up a bit, babe.” Lexa was almost, but not quite begging. “Forget about Becca ! Let’s spend the day happy and together like we promised ?”

Clarke obliged, and Lexa pulled her into the water. Blue eyes were captivated by her wife’s nude beauty. She was so sexy in both a sexual and non sexual manner. Lexa swam in circles around the blonde, letting herself be one with the water. The two wives loved the gentle blissful moment. 

Arms wrapped around Clarke from behind. Her heart nearly jumped straight from the confines of her ribcage. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered in her ear.

Clarke kissed her cheek, “I do too, Lex.”

She rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. They were married for almost three years. To them, it felt like they were wee children playing in each others rooms, going to school dances together, going to the southside of town to get run out by the grounder gang just yesterday. But no, that was all a couple years ago. A simpler time for the two of them, when Lexa was being groomed to pose in front of a camera and stay still in awkward positions for as long as it took to get the right photo, and Clarke held her father’s hand, and observed as he could order people to get things done, while also working himself. 

A small tune hummed through Lexa’s lips, and the notes danced in Clarke’s ear like a lullaby that could sing her to sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed. They came this far. 

“Lexa ?”

“Yes, baby ?”

“Wanna go out and do something ?”

Lexa shrugged, “Like what ?”

“Maybe go to central park, and tour about, and maybe ride the ferris wheel.” Clarke suggested.

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa kissed her cheek. “As long as I’m with you.”

* * *

 

Two hours later after hugging and playing around in the pool, the couple found themselves dressed in cozy clothing, out in the city. Lexa looked around in awe at the coloured lights, sure, they had always seen the city before, but the city itself was growing up too. They wanted to enjoy the moment together in pure bliss. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, bringing her close, then she lifted the brunette’s chin up, and gave her a kiss full of pride.

“Clarke…”

The blonde chuckled, “I love you, baby.”

“So do I.” Lexa smelled something. “Corn dogs.”

“I’ll get you one.” Clarke insisted. “Wait here, babe.”

The line was short, and Clarke returned in about five minutes with two corn dogs in one hand, and two bottle of sprite. 

“Corn dog, pretty—“

“Not gonna be after tonight.”

Lexa was intending on eating everything in sight. In her opinion, she needed a break from fancy meals, just for one night with her wife. As teenagers, they would do this very often when they snuck off to the southside. They would spend time with relatives cut off from their families as far as communication, and they forgot about the lifestyle of lavish they had to go back to before the sun rose. The night wasn’t  _ that  _ cold, but Clarke kept blushing at Lexa. 

It took Lexa a while to figure out that Clarke was blushing at  _ her _ . God, she definitely felt like a teenager. 

“What ?” Lexa smirked deviously, only making Clarke blush more. 

“Nothing, you just look cute with your little leather jacket, and your scarf.”

Lexa smiled. Her outfit consisted of some boyfriend jeans, a lime green nirvana shirt, and the black leather jacket which was worn out from years of wearing it constantly, along with a scarf just incase it got colder. Clarke was wearing some joggers, and a hoodie, along with a jean jacket on top of it. 

“So do you, love.”

“Wanna ride on the carriage ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded with a smile, and her eyes widened.

“ _ Really _ ?”

Lexa’s parents never let Lexa do this because it was a ‘waste of time to ride a slug’, and Lexa never found time to ride on one since she became an adult. 

“Of course, Lex.” Clarke said. “I’m treating you tonight.”  _ Because I’m leaving in two days for a week and a half… _

They stood at a busy intersection where a couple were dropped off. 

“Are you two riding next ?” The man driving asked.

The two nodded. He held out his hand to help them in.

“Ready ?” He asked looking back with a sharp smile.

Lexa nodded furiously. She had transformed into a little kid. Clarke smiled as she saw her wife enjoying herself. 

“Clarke, isn’t this fun ?”

The blonde nodded, and kissed the brunette’s jawline, “Especially since you’re enjoying it.”

“I mean, what’s not to enjoy, we’re on a horse drawn carriage, my first ride ever !” Lexa said. “We should move to the country, and get a horse !”

“Slow down there, babe, who’d take care of it ?”

Lexa shrugged, “We can always google our way through it.”

Clarke chuckled. Damn, the internet was useful.

“We’ll see.” Clarke kissed her cheek, and then pointed to the ferris wheel. “That’s where we’re riding next.”

The two squealed like little kids. Lexa moved Clarke’s hair out of her face, and nearly crawled on top of her for a kiss. The brunette giggled as Clarke blushed.

“You look so  _ cute _ .”

Clarke pursed her lips to keep from smiling like a joker. 

“So do you.”

“Thanks for being with me on my first ride.”

“ _ Just rideeeee.” _

_ “ _ Cue Lana Del Rey’s song,  _ Ride _ .”

“Fun fact, I named my horse here, Brooklyn Baby.”

“Love it, sir !”

“I’m so sorry, my wife here  _ loves, Lana.” _

“I don’t blame her, the woman has a beautiful set of vocals.”

“Right !” Lexa exclaimed. 

Clarke chuckled a bit, and kissed Lexa’s cheek again. They rode in bliss for a few more minutes before arriving to a stop. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, ladies.” He said. “Have a beautiful night.”

“You too.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand, and dragged her towards the ferris wheel.

* * *

 

Clarke woke up bright and early in the morning. She was dreading the moment as she took a shower, staring blankly as Lexa peed in the toilet, watching her, then shifting her gaze, then returning it. She wished she could be there to pick out each other’s clothes like they would do on their off days. But instead, she was on her way to the airport ready to leave for a foreign country to negotiate at a meeting with some bitch who couldn’t stand that Clarke’s enterprise was doing better than hers. Lexa held her hand the whole ride.

Occasionally, she would bring it up to her lips to kiss the back of it. Or, she would rub it against her cheek. She was dreading her wife’s departure too. In her thoughts, they could have gone out to dinner for a few hours, or stayed in bed and lavish each other with their love. However, there were other plans.

* * *

 

Clarke hated having to leave her wife. 

“Wait… Clarke.” Lexa ran into her wife’s arms and hugged her, giving her a kiss.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. 

“Be safe, and come back to me.” Lexa gave her another peck, “I love you.” 

“Me too, darling.”

Lexa stroked the side of Clarke’s cheek, and the blonde leaned her head towards the touch, “God, you’re such a pretty woman.”

Clarke gave her one last kiss, and Lexa let her go off to her terminal.

* * *

 

_ “Clarke, I hope your room is cleaned, The Woods’ will be here any second now.” _

_ “It is !” _

_ The girl ran downstairs. Abby looked down at her eight year old, and fixed her hair, it had made it about and inch past her shoulders. Abby kissed her cheek.  _

_ “My girlfriend’s gonna be here !” _

_ Abby chuckled. Girlfriend was Clarke’s way of substituting the word ‘Best Friend’. _

_ “Go find your daddy.” _

_ “Okay !” Clarke stopped and turned around. “Mom, what if they ask why I was a boy last time ?” _

_ “If they ask, we will explain it as simply as we can, alright ?” _

_ The blonde nodded, and ran towards her father’s office downstairs.  _

_ “Dad !” She knocked while standing on her tiptoes. _

_ “Come in, sweetie.” He said.  _

_ Clarke obliged.  _

_ “Mom says that the Woods’ are almost here.” _

_ “Oh right !” The man nearly forgot, because he was too infatuated with building a contraption on his desk. “I’m gonna change my shirt. Thanks for reminding me, baby.” _

_ He got up, squished Clarke’s cheek, gave her a small smile, and when the doorbell rang, he ran to change. Clarke laughed because it sounded like he slipped.  _

_ “Clarke, honey !” Abby called from downstairs.  _

_ “My girlfriend’s here !” _

_ Clarke ran, but halfway down the steps, she straightened her posture, and eloquently walked the rest of the way down.  _

_ “Clarke !”  _

_ “Lexa !” _

_ “You three can go on and catch up while I finish dinner.” Abby suggested. _

_ “Anya, you too, come on !”  Clarke took her hand too, and they ran up to her bedroom, although the ten year old felt she was ‘too old to play’. _

_ Within minutes after Clarke and Lexa bullied and peer pressured her, she let loose and they played dolls together.  _

_ “She looks like the one I’ve got at home.” Anya ran her fingers through the doll’s hair. “Except, her name is Clarissa.” _

_ “Ooh.” _

_ “Let’s play bubble gum.” Lexa suggested.  _

_ “Ooh, yay !” Clarke said excitedly. “Wanna play too, Anh ?”  _

_ The ten year old declined.  _

_ “Alright, then let’s play, Lex.” _

_ The two sat criss cross in front of each other, holding out their hands in fists.  _

_ “You can start.” _

_ “Okay,” Lexa said with a smile. Bubble gum, bubble gum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish ?” _

_ “Thirteen.” _

_ “1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13– hey !” _

_ “Gotcha.” Clarke giggled.  _

_ “You’re lucky you’re my girlfriend.” _

_ “You're not even old enough to date.” Anya huffed.  _

_ “We don’t care.”  _

_ Lexa hugged Clarke by the neck and they laughed before playing another round of the game. _


	3. Chapter 3

“They really only transferred me here because they thought I spoke japanese.”

“That’s actually pretty racist.” Clarke wiped her nose while looking back at Monty. “You’re hawaiian, right ?”

Monty nodded. “Born and raised, and technically, Hawaii is part of the U.S.”

“Right.” The two continued down the narrow hallway together. “If you want, I’ll find a way to swap you out with Alex.”

“That’d be great.” He stopped and opened the glass door for her.

Clarke could already see Becca sitting on one side of the desk.

“Good luck.” He said just low enough for only Clarke to hear. “I’ll be in my office next door, radio if you need anything.”

“Sure will, Thanks Mont.”

“Welcome.”

Clarke proceeded into the office. Titus waited in a seat next to hers. Surely the guard had been ordered to come with her by none other than Lexa. He helped her into her seat.

“Thanks, Titus, you can go on, get yourself a drink, visit the city, but be back in two hours, aye ?”

He nodded and gave her a light smile before heading towards the door. Than Clarke looked at Becca. She was pretty. — Pretty evil.

“Hello.” Clarke said politely.

“Hello, Mrs. Griffin-Woods.”

Clarke sat her folder on the desk.

“Thanks for meeting with me.” Becca said, and it sounded a bit genuine to Clarke. “I want to work to get to a place where both our companies can coexist without anything disturbing peace.”

Clarke held her breath. God, she was really doing this.

* * *

 

The brunette was feeling ill, so she called her sister, Anya.

“You better have ebola, or else I drove here for nothing.”

“Nevermind, then.”

“I’m fucking around with you, jeez.” Anya chuckled. “I’ll be there in a bit, need anything ?”

“No, I had some chicken noodle soup.”

“How about some pregnancy tests ?” Anya broke out into a belly laugh.

And then Lexa’s stomach dropped.

“Um, for good, good measure.”

She didn’t even realize that there could be a possibility. Anya arrived home, and Lexa frantically went through the bags and grabbed the box of pregnancy tests.

“Damn, I wanna see the results !”

Lexa locked herself in the bathroom. Her heart was racing. She put her hands on the edge of the sink, and hung her head low. She felt like she was gonna cry. What was she gonna do ?

Oh, she knew what she was gonna do. Take the damn test before freaking out, that’s for sure. The brunette read the instructions, and bit her lips. She pulled her pants down, sat on the toilet, bounced her leg up and down, then opened them to hold the stick up to her stream of pee. Then she had to wait.

Two minutes according to the packaging. Who knew that two fucking minutes could transform into twenty minutes, then two minutes again, then two hours, and then relapse to two minutes for a last time. It was like getting something processed online, only on a tiny stick that could confirm one of the biggest changes in ones life. Anya leaned on the door anticipating an answer.

“So ?”

“I’m pregnant.” Lexa’s lips curled into a smile.

What better person to mother a baby with, than Clarke ? God, she didn't even realize she was crying. Anya knocked on the door for Lexa to open. Her little sister hugged her tight.

“Clarke and I are having a baby, Anh !”

“Wow, I’m gonna be an aunt !” The two jumped up and down.

Lexa went into their bedroom, and her long slender fingers fumbled about for her phone. Lexa dialed Clarke.

“Hey.”

“Hey babe.”

“What’s up ?”

“Umm…”

“What’s wrong, Lex ?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“So tell me.”

The brunette bit her lip.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a gasp and the sound of something dropping to the floor.

“Y-you’re pregnant ?”

“Yes, babe.”

“Oh my- oh my god.”

There were a couple gasps.

“Titus, Lexa’s pregnant !” Lexa chuckled a bit as she heard her wife practically screaming at the guard. “She’s pregnant !”

Lexa saw the blonde’s reaction through the phone, and she felt flutters in her stomach and chest. The blonde was so happy.

“I’m coming home in two days, I’m going out to buy it a gift while I’m out.”

The blonde found herself laughing and crying in excitement. She was gonna be a mother.

“Clarke, slow down !”

“I can’t, I’m too excited, we have a baby on the way, Lex !”

“Yeah, a baby.”

“Aren’t you excited too ?”

“I am, but I want to celebrate with you when you get here.” Lexa had a big smile on her face. “I love you so much baby, stay safe, alright ?”

Clarke nodded, “I love you too.”

Lexa blew her a kiss and hung up, and she managed to hear another ‘We’re having a baby !’ from her wife.

* * *

Twins. Two. Dos. Double. More than one.

God, were they ready ? They had gotten one extra baby, they should be thankful, which they were, but would it be too much with their schedule ? Lexa opted to take a break from modeling for a year so that she could spend time raising the twins at home, and Clarke was working on making sure that the engineers could function on their own without having to call her every five seconds. They were determined to do this mothering thing. Clarke insisted that Lexa should name the kids.

Saoirse and Caspian, however, their son’s name wasn’t permanent, they wanted a different name. Clarke suggested Fleur, or Florian, which Lexa liked, but she was on edge about. Lips pressed against her stomach and she felt Clarke’s cheek gently resting there. Lexa rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“They’re kicking.”

Lexa chuckled, “Yeah, I feel it.”

“You literally look like you’re getting ready to pop.”

Clarke wasn’t exaggerating. Picture Lexa swallowing a yoga ball, because that's what she looked like. Clarke was concerned that the brunette's body would call it quits and then the babies would have to be delivered prematurely. But Lexa herself was determined to make it all nine months. She didn’t want her twins in a nicu.

“You’re so strong.” Clarke said. “These little ones are probably having a whole wrestling match in there.”

Lexa laughed a bit, “Damn right.” Lexa said. “Can I get some love too ?”

“Of course.”

Clarke moved up and kissed Lexa’s waiting lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Fuck scars. Fuck scars. Aside from being a model, she was human. She got pregnant like most other women, and now she was gonna give birth like other women. Simple.

“Hold my hand, babe, you’re doing so good.”

Lexa looked at her drowsily. She was tired. Clarke looked up.

“One of them’s almost out !”

Lexa smiled.

“Can you see which one ?”

“I think it’s our son.”

Lexa smiled. The room was filled with crying. Clarke bit her lip as they brought the baby over, and she cut the cord.

“He’s beautiful, Lexa.” Clarke was almost crying. “He has your hair.”

“And hopefully your eyes.” Lexa said with a smile.

Then he was brought back cleaned up and set on her chest.

“My baby.” She kissed his forehead “You have a point, Clarke. He does look like a Florian. We can call him Ian for short.”

Clarke smiled. Lexa’s face suddenly looked ten times for excited.

“He has his mama’s eyes.”

Then there was more crying. Their daughter. Clarke held her after she was cleaned up. She had brown hair like Lexa and her brother. Her tiny eyes opened — and blue eyes like hers.

Clarke brought her up to kiss her forehead.

“Saoirse.”

How did she suddenly actually pronounce the name right now ? Maybe it was seeing her daughter.

“Look at her, Lex.”

The brunette looked up to see her baby girl.

“Bring her closer to me.”

Lexa kissed Saoirse’s forehead.

“She looks like you.” Clarke said. “Both of them are beautiful, Lexa.”

Clarke and the babies were shooed out of the room while they finished sewing Lexa back up. The blonde waited

* * *

 

Lexa held her two kids close to her chest, and they slept a bit. She couldn’t believe they were finally here. She couldn’t stop smelling their heads, they smelled of lavender. It was then that she realized she would do anything for her kids. Anything.

Ian fussed a bit, and she rubbed his back a bit, but he quickly calmed down before Lexa could move to feed him.

“They're both so perfect.”

Lexa nodded, “Of course they are, they’re our children.”

Lexa didn’t want to admit, but she had been waiting for these two children for a while. Her body is relapsing from all the excess weight, and she can feel her saggy stomach. Clarke insisted that she just had two babies literally three hours ago, and she could get back into shape in two months, she shouldn’t beat herself up for it. The couple had suggested to their friends to visit them when they were home so they wouldn’t crowd the hospital room, that also meant that there was an advantage of her being able to be with her wife and babies.

“I swear to god, they look so much like you.”

Lexa smiled at Saoirse as she looked up at Lexa with those ocean blue eyes. They were an exact copy of Clarke’s.

“Hey there, pretty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idky, but I feel like I’m progressing the story A LOT, do you guys feel the same way ? Should i slow things down ? Also, feel free to leave suggestions for future chapter ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re so precious.”

Octavia, Raven, Jasper, and Murphy showed up to pay the family a visit. 

“Yeah.”

“Was the delivery hard ?”

“It was okay.” Lexa said. “I had a c-section, so I didn’t spend much time pushing.”

Octavia was holding Florian, and Raven was holding Saoirse. 

“Well, you guys make cute kids.”

“— As predicted of course, because, I mean look in the mirror !”

The couple chuckled. 

“I wonder if they’ve got twin synergy.”

“Are you…” Raven cocked her head towards Octavia. “ _ Dumb  _ ?”

“No…”

“Are you sure ?”

* * *

 

“Bath time baby boy and girl !” Lexa and Clarke cooed as they lowered each child into their bath seats. 

They couldn’t believe their babies were already here, and nearly a month old.

* * *

 

_ “I can’t believe I’m really pregnant.” Lexa shifted from inside to the other checking out her small bump in the bathroom mirror.  _

_ Clarke went up to her, placing her hand on her wife’s stomach. She kissed Lexa’s jawline playfully. This drew a giggle from Lexa.  _

_ “I wonder what it’ll be like bathing our little ones.” _

_ Clarke pictured it for a moment, and she pursed her lips into a smirk. “Um, splashing… everywhere.” _

_ Lexa chuckled and looked back at her.  _

_ “Really ?” _

_ Clarke gave Lexa another kiss.  _

_ “If that’s the case, then it’ll take both of us to give it a bath.” _

* * *

 

“Hello, Sersh !” 

“ _ Sir  _ ?”

“Well, it’s a nickname for her.”

“Oh.” Clarke said. “I thought you were calling her Sir for a second.” 

“No, it’s  _ Sersh _ , Clarke.”

“Oh,  _ oh ! _ ” The blonde’s eyes widened in realization. “I’m deaf.”

Clarke nodded. Ian’s blue eyes looked up at her very wifely as she ran the washcloth over his tiny body. 

“Do you like this ?” 

Clarke couldn’t tell if he was amused or something. Then his mouth turned into a cute ‘o’ shape, and then a quick two second smile. 

Clarke smiled, lifting him up slightly to wash his head, “I guess you do.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Next to her, Lexa gently washed their daughter, and she wasn’t exactly fond of getting a bath. 

“Lexa, are you scrubbing too hard ?”

“I would never.”

Lexa grabbed the towel next to her, and wrapped up Saoirse in a towel, and the baby’s crying lowered to a slight whimper.

“I think this is enough for her.”

“Yeah, she hates water.” 

“Shh, it’s alright, baby.” Lexa slightly rocked her, and took her to her room. “I’ve got you, babygirl, no more water.”

Clarke finished rinsing the head to toe wash from Ian’s head, and dried him off, taking him to his bedroom. They put the kids in some pajamas. Afterwards, Clarke held the two kids while Lexa stepped in the shower for a bit. 

“Oh, those little lips.” Clarke said in awe, barely above a whisper, as Saoirse puckered her tiny mouth, and stirred a bit. 

Ian opened his eyes. 

“Why do you look so grumpy ?”

Then he stretched out his little arms. 

“ _ Stretchhhh.” _

Clarke rubbed the side of their tiny faces. God, these tiny little porcelain dolls were her children. They both went back to sleep, and Clarke decided that it was about time to finish fixing lunch, so she put the kids down in their cribs, and stood in the middle of the kitchen figuring out what she and Lexa would eat. Emerging from the hallway, Lexa cleared her throat. Blue eyes searched for her wife.

“What do you want to have for lunch ?”

Lexa shrugged, “Mac and cheese ?”

“With broccoli in it like you like it ?”

Lexa smiled and nodded. Her wife knew her better than she knew herself. Clarke sat her on the countertop, at a safe proximity from the stove. Before Lexa got pregnant, they would do this often when Clarke was home from work. Lexa watched as Clarke poured the macaroni noodles into the pan filled with boiling water. 

The blonde so concentrated in following the directions, it made Lexa feel nostalgic. 

“I also asked O to pick of some of that fake wine.” Clarke said. “The sparkling grape juice.”

Lexa smiled. 

“Oooh.”

“Yeah, we can take advantage that the kids are wiped out to have a nice dinner.”

Clarke added some milk to the pan. 

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

“I owe you a nice dinner.”

“You don’t owe me  _ anything _ .” Clarke insisted, “You’re my wife, I get to wake up next to you every morning, you carried and birthed our kids, if anything,  _ I  _ owe you.”

Lexa bit her lip. There was nothing she could think of saying at the moment, but she was gonna definitely make Clarke a special dinner. As Clarke let the pasta cool down a bit, she stood in between Lexa’s legs, hugging her wife’s waist, resting her head on Lexa’s chest. The brunette wrapped her arms around Clarke. 

“You look gorgeous today, and you’ve been a great help, Clarkie.”

_ Clarkie _ , it was a nickname Clarke hadn’t heard in a while.

* * *

 

_ “Clarkie !” _

_ The blonde giggled, peeking out her head in the opposite side of the tree.  _

_ “Lexie !”  _

_ The brunette ran around the yard, and Clarke chased her.  _

_ “Be careful, girls.” Titus warned them as he looked up from his Men’s magazine. _

_ Clarke jumped on Lexa, and the two laughed.  _

_ “I got you.” _

_ “Yeah, you caught me, Clarkie.” Lexa tried to catch her breath. “Wanna go play house now ?” _

_ The blonde nodded.  _

_ “We can both be the moms.”  _

_ Clarke jumped up, took Lexa’s hand, and they ran inside. Titus sighed, following after them.  _

_ “Girls, slow down !” _

* * *

 

Clarke began to hover over Lexa as her wife lay below her in the bed. 

“Ow, ow, ow.”

Clarke stopped. 

“What’s wrong ?”

“I’m sorry, I’m still a bit sore.”

“Lexa, it’s alright, you gave birth almost three weeks ago.” 

“I- can we lay down together ?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes, of course, Lexa.”

The brunette patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Clarke obliged.

“I love you, babe.” Lexa whispered into her neck, kissing the blonde’s clavicle. “I love you so much, and I’m sorry I haven’t been able to—“

“Shh, Lexa, you don’t need to apologize to me for anything.” Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, and kissed her forehead. “It’s fine.”

“Really ?”

“Mmhmm, now rest a bit, hmm ?”

Lexa nodded, “Hold me ?”

Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa, and allowed the brunette to rest her head on her chest.

“Jesus, I love you.”

“Me too.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back gently, in circular motion. “Rest, alright ? You’ve been awake since they’ve been born.” 

The brunette hummed. Lexa hugged Clarke tightly, she didn’t ever want to let go. The blonde inhaled the scent of her wife’s shampoo, and sighed. After a while, Lexa’s breathing slowed down and was at an even beat. Sleep beat her. 

The brunette still clutched tight to her wife. Clarke wished they could have more blissful moments like this. If she could, she wouldn’t complain about it. Never. They stayed there for a few hours, thankful that newborns slept nearly the whole day. 

After about two hours, Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke, and took a deep breath, signaling her waking.

“Sleep good ?” Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa nodded, kissing her cheek.

* * *

 

_ “Titus ?” _

_ “Yes, Clarke ?” _

_ “Is today your birthday ?” _

_ He nodded, “Why do you ask ?” _

_ She gasped, and ran upstairs, “I’ll be back, Titus !” _

_ Almost an hour later, Clarke returned downstairs. The ten year old handed him a sheet of paper.  _

_ “Happy birthday !” She exclaimed. “You should’ve said something !” _

_ Titus smiled at the artwork Clarke gave him. It was a rough sketch of him, in his opinion, it wasn’t bad for an almost ten year old. Not bad at all.  _

_ “Thank you, Clarke.” _

_ “I’ll call mom, and maybe we can make a cake for you.” _

_ “No, no, no, Clarke.” _

_ “Why not ?” Clarke asked. “It’s your birthday.” _

_ “I’m too old for cake.” _

_ “Nuh uh.” Clarke retorted. “Mom and dad still celebrate and they're probably older than you.” _

_ Titus chuckled. The young blonde went over to the home phone.  _

_ “Do you like red velvet or chocolate ?” _

_ “They’re both the same thing.” He said with a chuckle. _

_ “Well, I think red velvet’s fancier.” _

* * *

 

Today was Titus’ birthday. Thankfully, Clarke convinced him to come over for dinner. So, she and Lexa decorated the house with a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner, a tablecloth, some balloons, and a nice dinner with them, and Anya. Lexa was on the balcony grilling steak, Titus’ favourite meat. Anya was making the best veggie palette she could. 

Clarke was making him a red velvet cake. The doorbell rang. 

“He’s here !” 

Clarke answered the door. 

“Hey !” She gave him a big hug. “I’m calling you Dad today.”

Clarke had been calling him Dad since she first knew him. He (practically)  _ raised _ her. He was her former nanny, and housekeeper. 

“Alright.”

“Sit down, the food’ll be ready in a minute.”

“Also, I remember how you used to listen to old ass music when we were little, so, here’s a playlist I made.” Anya clicked play on her phone, and the air filled with the sounds of The Beatles.

Titus’ facade turned into a smile. 

“Happy birthday, dad.”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“Oh Titus is here !” Lexa emerged from outside, giving him a hug.

“Lexa, you look good.”

“Thanks, but my stomach is still saggy.”

“You had twins, plus I know women who have only one, and theirs look worse.” Titus insisted.

Then a timer went off. 

“Steak’s ready !” Lexa ran back outside to the grill. 

“I’ll get the drinks, what do you want to drink, dad ?”

“Water is fine.”

Lexa came back in with steak, filling the house with such a delicious aroma, triggering happy sighs from everyone. She set it on the countertop next to everything else.

“Dig in !” Lexa said. “Titus first.”

Anya grabbed what was nearby. 

“Anh !” Lexa scolded.

* * *

 

_ “Titus, Lexa’s pregnant !” _

_ The man came out of his hotel room and saw Clarke bouncing around. The blonde hugged him tight.  _

_ “Wow !” He was genuinely surprised. “Why are you crying, Clarke ?” _

_ “I’m happy, and I want to be there for it.” _

_ “Trust me, you will.” _

* * *

 

“Want to see the kids, Titus ?” Lexa asked. 

He nodded.

“Come sit on the couch, and I’ll get them.”

“Need help ?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded, the blonde following her to the kids’ rooms. The women emerged from the hallway with their children. They set either child in Titus’ arms. 

“They look just like you, Lexa.”

“Thanks.”

The man looked at them in awe.

“Do you mind a photo ?”

“It’s fine, just send it to me afterwards.”

Clarke took out her phone. 

“Dad, smile.”

Titus sprouted a small smile, but he was too concerned with looking at the babies. 

“Aww it’s so cute.”

Titus couldn’t believe his eyes. The children looked perfect and delicate. It almost reminded him of when he first met Clarke when she was a few months old. 

“If you like, maybe we can get them to call you, grandpa.”

Titus looked up at her with a smile. 

“I’d like that.”

Ian opened his eyes.

“And of course he has Clarke’s eyes.”

“Why is everyone so surprised by that ?” Clarke asked curiously. 

Titus chuckled, “They look like Lexa, so it’s expected they have all her features.” He looked up at Lexa with a warm smile. “Remember when we sat here and you were pregnant with these two ?”

“And we watched the office.” Lexa finished with a smirk. “Yeah, I basically forced you to watch it on a marathon with me.”

“It was fun though.”

* * *

 

_ “Watch her, please.” _

_ “You know I will, Clarke.” _

_ The blonde waved at Lexa before leaving for work. Lexa was in her final stages of pregnancy, and the excess hormones were making her stubborn. Clarke wanted to take a few more shifts before the twins were born.  _

_ “Sit down, Titus, what do you want to watch ?” _

_ “It’s fine,  _ I don’t really watch t.v.”

_ Lexa continued to watch The Office. A few hours later, Lexa and Titus were having a ball, watching the show. Clarke came home and saw the two basically gasping for air between scenes.  _

_ “Oh my god, this is so funny, Lexa !” _

_ “Ummm.” Clarke stood at the entrance of the living room.  _

_ “Clarke, come on, watch with us !” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I was gone for a hot sec... anyways, I hope this chapter is good🤞🏾


	5. Chapter 5

Kids are predictably unpredictable. That morning, Clarke turned around in bed, and her nose bumped right into a tiny foot. There was a controlled laugh from her wife. Clarke immediately realized, and woke up right away, noticing it was her son’s foot. 

“Don’t worry, I just gave these little ones baths.”

Clarke picked up her son, and the six month old babbled about. 

“My sweet boy.”

Clarke reached out her hand, and gently pinched Saoirse’s cheek. 

“And my sweet girl.” 

This evoked a giggle from her daughter. 

“I really don’t wanna go to work today.” Clarke whined. 

“We can swing by and see you for lunch.” Lexa suggested, moving some of Clarke’s hair out of her face. “Would you like that ?”

Clarke smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Clarke took a quick shower, and got dressed. She spent a small moment with both the kids in her arms, while watching an episode of The Office. They had a thing for waking up at five in the morning, and it was bittersweet.

* * *

 

_ “Lexa, you can’t just go off like this on your own, you’re getting ready to pop !” Titus ran, catching up to her.  _

_ Then out of nowhere, camera shutters went off. The brunette put on her sunglasses, and Titus hovered over her, telling off the paparazzi.  _

_ “Leave her alone !” _

_ He opened The Ark’s door for her.  _

_ “Are you alright, Lexa ?” _

_ The brunette cried into his shirt.  _

_ “Lexa ?” _

_ “I fucking hate them.” Lexa sobbed. “And now when the twins are born they most definitely won’t leave us alone.” _

_ “Lexa, surely they’ll hear of gossip, and forget about the twins and you and Clarke.” _

_ Titus put his arm on her shoulder, and walked her towards Clarke’s office. He moved to open Clarke’s office door.  _

_ “Hold on, I can’t have her seeing me like this.” Lexa wiped her tears quickly.  _

_ Then she went in.  _

_ “Hey, babe.” _

_ “Hey, Clarke.” _

* * *

 

Lexa laid the twins down to take a nap on her bed while she cleaned up a bit. She laid a light blanket over them. She cleaned out their (her and Clarke's) nightstands, which held a lot of chip bags. Florian stirred a bit, and Lexa held her breath hoping that the baby boy wouldn’t wake. Thankfully he didn’t. 

She changed them, put on her shoes, and began getting ready to leave. Lexa put the twins in the stroller. 

“We’re gonna go see mama.” She cooed at them. “Yeah, your mama.”

She received squeals in return. The brunette put her purse over her shoulder, and began making her way down the streets. Thankfully, no one recognized her. Maybe they  _ did _ , and they decided to let her be ? Either way, Lexa made a smooth walk from the penthouse to The Ark. She walked inside, and it was just her luck that Indra walked by. 

The woman looked into the stroller (with Lexa’s approval of course), and her stern facade softened. 

“Would you like to hold one of them ?” Lexa offered. 

Indra nodded. Lexa was appalled, she had never seen Indra  _ smile _ . At the moment, Saoirse was awake, so Lexa took her out, and handed her to Indra. The woman smiled at her daughter, and Sersh put her little hands on either side of Indra’s face, gurgling. 

“Wow, she’s very observative.”

“Yeah, she stares at things a lot.”

“I’m very fond of her already.” Indra said lifting the little girl above her head, cooing at her. “It’s been a while since I’ve come across children.”

“Really ?”

Indra nodded, lowering Saoirse, and the little girl held her hands out for Indra again. 

“Indra, you're needed in communication.”

“I have been called.” Indra handed Saoirse back to Lexa, and rubbed her thumb over the back of the little girl’s hand. “See you around sometime.”

“Surely, bye Indra.”

Lexa carried her daughter on her hip, and walked towards Clarke’s office. She knocked gently on the glass door. 

“Come in !”

The glass door opened, and she saw her family, immediately she got up and went to the door. 

“Hey, you guys.”

Clarke opened the door for them, and took Saoirse from Lexa’s arms. 

“Ian is sleeping… as usual.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely your son.”

“Why is he my son when he does weird things ?”

“I was joking with you, Clarke.”

“I know.” 

The blonde kissed her little girl’s cheek.

“Hey, Sersh.” She cooed, and the little girl squealed, reaching for Clarke’s glasses. 

“No, no, no.” Clarke took them off, and set them on her desk. 

Saoirse rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Ready for lunch, babe ?”

Clarke grabbed her purse and nodded, “Now I am.”

“Hold my hand, huh ?”

Clarke clutched long slender fingers, following Lexa out of The Ark. 

“Bye, Titus, have a good rest of the day.”

“You four too.”

The couple gave him a friendly smile, and found themselves turning into the street, towards the city. 

“What do you feel like eating ?” Lexa asked Clarke.

The blonde looked around and shrugged, then she caught sight of something, and her mouth made an ‘o’ shape. 

“Words, Clarke.” Lexa chuckled.

“The italian place.”

Then a familiar sound.  _ Fucking  _ paparazzi. They were using flash too. Lexa slipped on her sunglasses, and they kept walking as Lexa and Clarke were both bombarded by questions.

“Clarke, cover her !”

Saoirse got spooked by another sudden flash of the camera, and began to cry. Clarke allowed the little girl some shelter with her blazer. 

“You take her, I’ll make these fuckers leave, huh ?”

Lexa nodded, taking her daughter, and leaving quickly as Clarke walked up to the creepy guys with cameras.

“Leave us alone.”

“You think three words are gonna stop us ?” One of them scoffed. 

“How about a lawsuit ?” Clarke shifted weight from one foot to the other, resting her hand on her hip. 

They widened their eyes. 

“S-sorry ma’am.”

Clarke met up with Lexa in the restaurant.

“Are they okay ?” She asked. 

Lexa nodded. Saoirse was still crying. Clarke lifted up the hood of the stroller, and saw little Florian with a confused expression. She rubbed his little arm. He clutched his mama’s hand. 

Lexa did her best to get her daughter to calm down. She looked around the diaper bag for a pacifier. Saoirse took it, and suckled on it, finally calming down. 

“Those assholes are annoying.”

“I know, and it’s because of me.” Lexa said. “You’d think they’d be satisfied with the abundance of pictures I’m in in magazines.”

“Hello, can I get you ladies some drinks to start off with ?”

The couple nodded. Clarke’s phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

“Hello ?”

“Hey, Griff, I know we made a deal with Becca and all, but the secret cameras I installed on her property is picking up busier activity. I do ‘t know if it means anything, but I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks, Rav.”

“Also, kiss my niece and nephew for me, Murphy also says hi.”

“Alright, tell him we said hi too.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

“What was that ?”

“Nothing, really.”

The couple ordered the usual pizza they always did.

* * *

 

_ Abby and Jake sat in the living room sofa with their son in arms. They were hosting interviews for possible nannies, but no one showed up except some goth girl by the name of Ontari, and a man (who looked decent in their opinion).  _

_ “I think we should settle on the man, Jake.” _

_ “I thought the same.” _

_ “Clarkson would do great with a male nanny.” Abby said. “Plus, that Ontari girl looks like she could set him on fire.” _

_ “You’re right, I’ll give him a call tomorrow.” _

* * *

 

_ The nurse held the two girls’ hands.  _

_ “Girls, your parents died in the accident.” _

_ “Wha- ?” Anya began choking on her sobs.  _

_ Lexa hugged her sister tight, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, crying.  _

_ “Girls, I’m so sorry.” _

_ “Where are we gonna go without mom and papa ?” Lexa asked in between crying.  _

_ “We’ve contacted some family members of yours, and your aunt Nia is taking you two in.” _

_ The two girls cried even harder. _

* * *

 

_ Today was the usual saturday. Jake had gone on a business trip in Dubai, and Abby was performing a brain operation that took nearly a day. This left Clarke and Titus at home. At the moment, Titus was watching Clarke play in the backyard. He reclined in the chair, and read a magazine.  _

_ An hour later, the little girl appeared next to him.  _

_ “Titus, I’m hungry.” _

_ “Alright.” He got up, and took her hand as he led them to the kitchen. “What do you feel like eating today ?” _

_ “Um, probably that curly pasta with tomato sauce.” _

_ “Go put on a movie, and then I’ll call you, aye.” _

_ “Mmhmm.” _

_ Clarke quickly hugged his leg, and ran to the living room to put on Shrek. Titus was able to watch her from the counter.  _

_ “Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed !” Clarke yelled from the top of her lungs, making funny faces, running around the living room. “Hey now, you’re an all star !” _

_ Titus couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. At the point where Shrek was bringing Fiona back to Lord Farquaad, Titus called her to the table. Clarke ran over there, eager. _

_ “Ooh !” _

_ “Yeah.” Titus said. “It’s hot so be careful.” _

_ The two ate dinner together. Titus told Clarke to change into pajamas, as it was getting close to her bedtime. The blonde sat with Titus, watching the movie, and eventually, she fell asleep. Titus carried her up to her room, and pulled the sheets up to her chin, running his hand over her forehead.  _

_ “Sleep well, Clarke.” _

_ Titus was wiping down the countertop when Abby came home.  _

_ “Hello Abby, would you like a tea or milk ?” _

_ “Tea sounds nice, thank you, Titus.” _

_ “How did the operation go ?” He was filling the tea kettle with water. _

_ “It was fine.” Abby said sitting on the barstool. “Titus ?” _

_ “Yes, ma’am ?” _

_ “Would you mind if I spent some time with Clarke tomorrow morning ?” _

_ “She’s your daughter, you don’t need to ask me permission.” He said. “But of course.” _

* * *

 

_ “You two are snitches, huh ?” _

_ Lexa and Anya clutched each other tight. Ontari approached, smoking her blunt, and puffing the smoke.  _

_ “Tell mom, and I’ll do what I can to make the rest of your lives miserable.” She growled. “And no one will ever want to take pictures of you ever again.” _

_ The teenager looked at Lexa maliciously, and put the but of her blunt on her arm. Anya pulled Lexa away, and covered her mouth.  _

_ “Between you and I, you got ringworm from one of your dumb facials.” _

* * *

 

_ “Titus !” She knocked on his door, worrying herself more and more. “Titus !” _

_ The man hesitated a few seconds before opening the door. Clarke threw herself in his arms. _

_ “Titus, why aren’t you at breakfast ?” She asked. “Are you okay ? Mom keeps asking me questions like how is my day, and she made eggs, but they weren’t like the ones you make—“ _

_ “Clarke, be grateful, and if you wish, I’ll go up there with you.” _

_ “Please !” _

_ Titus slid on his slippers, and carried Clarke back up to the kitchen. _

* * *

 

The two sat in the couch clutching their twins. The babies babbled and gurgled, making the women smile and laugh. They were thankful to be spending small moments with their kids. Deep down inside, they hoped that the kids wouldn’t ask about their fucked up pasts. But now their family was an example of what not to be for them. 

Sometimes, Clarke felt wrong for simply feeling nothing towards her mother’s death. It felt like the woman was a distant family friend. Same went for when her dad also passed. Titus felt like her only real parent. He picked her up after every fall, he taught her not to solely rely on others, how to be strong, everything. 

Not to mention, he hosted the best slumber parties. And well, Titus was the one who suggested that Anya and Lexa come over two weeks at a time to escape Nia and Ontari’s taunting, saving them. The women looked up to Titus when it came to parenting. Like last week when the kids couldn’t be soothed with anything. Turned out they were just teething. 

Ian laughed as Clarke bounced him on her lap. 

“You like that, buddy ?”

He continued grizzling and giggling. Meanwhile, next to them, Lexa and Saoirse were taking a selfie. Or attempting to, the baby girl kept reaching out for the phone. Finally, Saoirse realized she wouldn’t get ahold of the phone, so she smiled for five seconds, Lexa quickly holding the camera button, getting about ten shots. 

“Clarke, come here with Ian.”

“Hi there, baby boy !” Lexa cooed as he got in the shot with Clarke. “1...2...3 !”

The twins both squealed and laughed. 

“Aww, you all look so cute !”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek, “So do you.”

“I love you, Clarke.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

It was a relatively calm day. Neither of them had work, so they laughed and played with the twins. They just put them down for bed almost three hours ago. 

“Clarke ?”

“Hmm ?”

“Can I sit on your face ?”

“Will you suck me while I do it ?”

“Of course.”

The blonde set down her magazine, and began undressing, while Lexa, in the corner of the room, seductively undressed too. Lexa crawled on top of her, placing kissed up Clarke's body to her lips. The blonde let out a small moan. Then the brunette turned around, hovering her soaked folds over Clarke’s face. 

“Lexa, please.” Clarke was begging, she wanted to take her wife so badly. 

Laca slowly lowered herself, and the blonde began eating her out, licking her folds vigorously, as she triggered Lexa’s head to go to the back of her head, and a small moan. Clarke was growing hard. The brunette leaned down, taking Clarke’s hard member into her fisted hand, moving it up and down. 

“God, right there.” Lexa moaned, arching her back a bit, as Clarke nipped at her clit, licking her bud just right. “Fuck…  _ Klark _ .”

The brunette moaned and gasped as Clarke worked on her, she didn’t even realized that she stopped pumping Clarke’s cock. She licked from the base to the tip, and then she sucked kisses on her way to the top again. Clarke was almost making her cum. Lexa slipped the eight incher into her mouth, and bobbed her head on it, allowing it to block her moans. Then Clarke began to moan too. 

“Lex… that feels so good.” Clarke moaned in between licks, teasing Lexa. “Get it ready so I can take you from behind.”

_ Behind.  _ Lexa hadn’t been taken that way in a while. Lexa continued bobbing her head up and down Clarke’s member, and then stopped. 

The blonde came out from under her, and got on her knees behind Lexa.

“Ready ?”

“Pound into me babe.”

Clarke smirked. She positioned herself at Lexa’s entrance, then went inside in one quick thrust. Lexa nearly forgot how long and thick Clarke was, but she quickly remembered. She gripped the sheets, and laid her head to the side. Clarke began to thrust in quickly.

“Lex, you’re so tight.” Clarke gasped and moaned quietly. 

“Harder.”

Clarke put her hand on her back as she thrusted hard into Lexa. She was feeling her high coming. Lexa’s screams of pleasure were helping her get there.

“More, Clarke.” Lexa begged for more, adjusting her angle to get the best feeling out of it. “Mmm, god, right there, I’m gonna cum.”

Clarke thrusted in faster and harder, drawing moans from herself. Then Lexa came and all that was left, was her, so as Lexa came down from her orgasm, Clarke was getting deathly close to joining her in the sensation of limbo. A limbo full of pleasure. 

“Cum, Clarke.” Lexa said drowsily. 

Clarke thrusted with all her night, she needed to cum. She was determined to. Finally, she let go her fluids into Lexa, falling on her. The brunette engulfed her in a hug, and kissed her cheek and lips, quickly, chuckling. 

“That’s gotta be the best sex we’ve had.”

* * *

_ “Happy new years !” _

_ Everyone began kissing. Clarke and Lexa stood there awkwardly confused. The nine year olds linked hands. The blonde looked at Lexa. The girl had bags under her eyes, but still smiled, regardless of how far from her bedtime she was.  _

_ “Happy new years, Clarke.” _

_ “You too, Lexa.” The blonde said. “Look how everyone’s kissing.” _

_ “Yeah.” The brunette got distracted looking at people still kissing each other after two minutes.  _

_ Then she gave Clarke kiss in the cheek. It was fairly quick. The blonde gasped, and kissed her on her cheek back, blushing intensely.  _

_ “That was the best kiss ever !”  _

_ Lexa chuckled and smiled, “Yeah.” _


	6. Chapter 6

“No, Titus, it’s fine, you don’t have to watch over us at the party.” Clarke insisted. “Take the night off, aye ?”

That was the conversation Clarke had with Titus before locking the penthouse door behind her. 

The couple each carried a baby in their arms as they strutted into the room. Their son dressed in a polo shirt, dress pants, and shoes. Whilst his sister was in a beautiful white dress, that looked strikingly like a christening/ baptism dress. The couple both opted for fancy jumpsuits. All eyes were on them, and suddenly, people crowded around them to look at the kids. 

Jasper tickled Ian’s cheek. 

“Maybe I should get him a skirt so we can match.”

Clarke chuckled. As usual, Jasper had shown up in a dress. He actually looked good, and Clarke was shocked at how curvy her friend was. 

“I’m getting a drink, be careful with him, huh ?”

Jasper nodded. Clarke returned with a cup of sparkling grape juice for Lexa too. The ballroom buzzed with excited conversations from everyone who attended. The kids were being shown off, and passed around, chubby cheeks being pinched, people acknowledging how similar they were to Lexa. Then, as Clarke turned around to get a refill, everything stopped. 

Conversations. Movements. Everything stopped. This was one of those cliché  _ time stood still  _ or  _ you could hear a pin drop _ . Clarke dropped the cups upon seeing the horror in front of her. 

Becca held Florian in her arms, and had a gun against his head.

“My baby !” Lexa cried out. “Clarke !”

The blonde’s heart dropped. Ian began to whimper and cry, calling out for his mother’s.

“Take Sersh and leave, babe, I’ve got this.”

Clarke wasn’t even given the chance to take a step forward. 

“No !” Becca said. “One move from either one of you, and your son is becoming a martyr.”

Lexa calmed her crying daughter in her arms. It took everything for her not to run up and grab him, and comfort him, but she knew that it was too risky of a move that could end up doing the opposite of saving his life. She felt helpless. She saw Raven and Octavia behind the woman, and they made signals to each other while Clarke tried to talk Becca out of killing their baby boy.

“Becca, he’s one, leave him out of this !”

Florian began to squirm in her arms, while she tried to rock and comfort him. A certain raven-haired blue eyed girl emerged from the crowd with her latina sidekick. The two made a few signals to each other, and finally nodded. Octavia grabbed a nearby empty serving tray, and counted them off silently. They slowly crept up behind the woman. 

Everyone held in their breath. Lexa’s arms were feeling weak, and a part of her didn’t want to look. Clarke’s eyes were getting glassier, and a single tear fell down her face as she bit her lip anxiously. Octavia lifted the tray above her head, and swing it down hard, knocking Becca out. Raven was there, ready to catch the baby in time. 

The latina comforted him, and took him to the arms of his waiting mother, Lexa.

“There he is, safe and sound.”

“Oh my baby.” Lexa cooed in tears. “Thank you, Rae, I owe you everything.”

“— no you don’t, we’re family, we help each other.”

Clarke ordered for Becca to be finished off somehow (if she wasn’t already close to dead with that hit), and ushered her family to the car, downstairs.

“Oh Ian, I’m so sorry this happened to you, baby.” Clarke rubbed his back. “You alright, Lexa ? Are Sersh and Ian alright ?”

The brunette nodded. They were all very shaken up. 

“Mama’s so sorry.”

They made it home, and didn’t let go of their children. Florian clung to either one of them. Lexa didn’t say a word to Clarke. She couldn’t. No, she wasn’t mad at her wife, neither of them could have predicted this, but had things taken a turn for the worse… Lexa sighed. She didn’t even want to think about worst case scenarios, because their baby boy was safe, and unscathed by that bitch. 

Clarke on the other hand wasn’t mad at her wife, yet couldn’t bring herself to speak a single word to her. She should have been the one to save the day. Although she was thankful for her friends’ plan, (god she was going to have to arrange to give them a raise to show thanks) it made her feel like she couldn’t even save her own child. Hell, it made her feel like she wasn’t nearly a good mother at all.

* * *

 

_ “I’m going to keep them safe with my life.” Lexa took another sip of her strawberry lemonade drink. “If they were to ever get hurt, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” _

_ She rubbed her belly a bit. _

_ “I’m gonna keep them safe at all costs.”  _

_ “Me too.”  Clarke said resting her chin on her crossed arms on the poolside. “But let me worry about keeping you all safe.” _

_ She looked up at her wife sitting on the lounge chair in her swimsuit, stomach exposed, and beautifully bare. The sight itself made her smile even bigger. Lexa reached down to stroke the side of Clarke’s face gently, smearing the water a bit on her face.  _

_ “How about…” Lexa started a bit quietly, darting her eyes from the blonde’s lips to her ocean blue eyes. “we  _ **_both_ ** _ protect them and each other  _ **_together_ ** _.” _

_ Clarke smiled and nodded, “I like that idea  _ **_so_ ** _ much better.” _

_ “Now, I’m craving a kiss.” Lexa smirked. “Can I get one ?” _

_ Clarke chuckled and nodded, getting out of the pool, sitting on her knees, leaning down to kiss Lexa’s full lips searingly. _

* * *

 

A few days later, Clarke received a call. 

“Hello, Clarke, I heard, and I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you could have killed him.”

“Clarke, that wasn’t me, one of my testing clones got out.” Becca explained. “Did it have a red dressi on ?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,  _ A.L.I.E _ .” Becca mumbled to herself. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry. If she did anything I’ll pay the medical bills. I have to go find her !”

Becca hung up on her. Damn. Now, Clarke was rethinking her alliance with Becca. There was crying coming from the hallway of the kids’ room. Clarke got up from the bed and checked in the kids. Lexa was going in and out of each of their bedrooms, nearly going crazy.

“Lexa, babe, calm down.”

“I-“

Clarke engulfed her wife in a hug, and Lexa simply broke down. There was nothing to it really. The woman didn’t feel  _ enough _ . She had let her son be held at gunpoint, and she did nothing but wail. 

“Shh, babe, hey, it’s alright.” Clarke kissed her wife's forehead. “I’ll help you. Take care of Sersh, I’ll get Ian, okay, babe ?”

Lexa nodded, lingering in Clarke’ arms for a bit more. She gave Clarke a quick kiss on the lips that did not go unreciprocated by the blonde. 

“Let’s go get our babies.” The blonde said with a smile. Lexa nodded and went into Saoirse’s room. Clarke proceeded to their son’s room. 

“Hey, Ian, why are you crying, buddy ?”

He reached his arms for Clarke. The blonde took him into her arms, and at contact, he quieted down a bit. Clarke kissed his chubby cheek.

“Are you okay ?” Clarke asked.

Ian whimpered a bit. His mother rocked him in her arms, and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ve got you, my boy.” Clarke whispered gently in his ear. “No one will hurt you again, Mommy and I will make sure of it, we promise, baby.”

Blue eyes searched for his mother. 

“You hungry ?” Clarke picked up the bottle on his dresser. 

Ian reached out for it. 

“I guess you are.”

Clarke went to the kitchen and made him a bottle. She decided to peek into Saoirse’s room. Lexa was cooing at their daughter, and the little girl smiled and laughed. 

“Come on, let’s put on the office, and sit with these kiddos.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a smile, and followed her to the living room. The kids were also taking on their love for the sitcom. 

“Look, baby, it’s Dwight !” 

“Dite !”

The women chuckled. Clarke leaned over, and kissed Lexa, warm on the lips. They parted smiling at each other. It had been a hectic week for them. They each distanced themselves from each other feeling responsible for the incident at the gala. The feeling of simply failing at protecting their children was tugging at their consciences.

And god did it hurt. Especially hearing their children’s cries, and feeling them cling to their bodies tightly as they left the building. But, they weren’t going through this solo. They had the other wife to share these feelings with. 

“I love you, and… I’m sorry I haven’t really been talking to you I just—“ Clarke was the first to put her balls to use. “You know after what happened, I feel like a bad mom.”

“You’re not a bad mom, Clarke.” Lexa insisted. “And, I’m sorry I’ve been quiet too, lately. I feel like, we should help each other recover from this, together, and — I’m babbling… I love you too, babe.”

“I mean, I doubt it’ll be easy to move on from the fact that our baby boy nearly died.” Clarke shifted herself so that her side rested against the back of the couch, and her elbow supported her head, while she held her son in her other hand. “I know we can get through this together, though.”

“Yeah, together.”

As they leaned in for another kiss, Saoirse reached out her little hands against both their cheeks, gently hitting them. 

“Kids…” Clarke sighed. 

Lexa looked from Saoirse to Clarke with a grin, “Our prides and joys.”

* * *

 

The couple had just finished dressing. Once again, Clarke was taking the kids to work with her. Lexa had in fact taken the kids to a few of her shoots, but this one in particular was a lingerie/ skimpy swimsuit one, and she didn't want her kids seeing her or any other person for that matter in clothing that was too much to even be considered obscene anymore. Christ, she would never. They walked down the hallway, elbow to elbow, smiling and being lovey dovey with each other. 

“You help, Sersh, I’ll get Ian.” Lexa said heading towards her son’s room. 

Clarke gave her a nod, as she diverted her path towards her daughters room. The little boy was in tears on his bed, with his shoes thrown about, hands in his face. 

“Oh, honey, what’s wrong ?”

Lexa quickly crouched down on the floor, next to the bed, prying his hands from his eyes. His sweet blue eyes were dilated, and glassy with sadness. 

“I can’t tie my shoes !” The four year old cried. 

Lexa took him into an embrace, and wiped his stray tears.

“Hey, honey, maybe you did a step wrong, here let me show you how to do it again.”

Ian nodded, a hiccup slipping from the confines of his little lips. Lexa retrieved the pair of shoes, put it on his feet, and looked up at him, wiping his tears. 

“It’s okay, just watch me, alright ?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lexa made sure to do it slowly so that Ian could pick it up, and see the steps again.

“There it is.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

“It’s alright, buddy.” Lexa kissed his cheek. “Let’s pack your snacks for work, huh ?”

He nodded, “I’m going to work like Mama !”

Lexa chuckled, and picked him up on her hip. She moved a curl from his face. She loved his hair most of all. The back and sides were shorter than the top, and the top was just an organized jungle of loose ringlet curls that he shared with his mommy and sister.

“That’s right, Ian.”

Lexa kissed him on the cheek. 

“What flavour juice you want, bud ?”

“Um, the one with the green circle and the strawberry.”

Lexa chuckled, “It’s called a kiwi, Ian.”

“Oh.”

“ _ Oh.” _

Slender fingers tickled his side, and he squealed. Clarke emerged from the hallway with Saoirse on her hip. 

“You ready, Ian ?”

The little boy nodded. 

“Put on your coat, and then we can get going.”

“Okay, mama !”

The brunette set him on the ground, and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips. She stroked the side of Saoirse’s face, and gave Ian a high five before handing Clarke the kids’ lunch box. 

“I’ll meet you back here after my shoot ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“You know what to do.”

Lexa sighed, “I’ll have him send them to you, Clarke.”

The blonde chuckled, “Bye, Lex.”

“Bye, Mommy !”

“Bye, babies.”

The blonde took the kids by the hand, and they began walking to The Ark.

* * *

 

“Papa Titus !”

The twins ran towards. The man caught the twins in his arms, and lifted them up. Ian hit his head repeatedly. 

“Hey, Ian, be gentle with your grandpa !” Clarke scolded.

“Sorry, pa’.” Ian leaned his head on Titus’, and rubbed his head. “You feel better now ?”

Titus chuckled, “Yes, Ian.”

“Do you mind watching them for a bit ?” Clarke asked. 

“Not at all.”

“I’m putting their snacks in my office, good luck.”

Titus nodded and smiled as Clarke went into her office.

“I wanna see auntie Rae !”

“Okay, then, let’s go see.”

He set them down, and held their hands as they went into the elevator to the lab. 

“Auntie Rae !”

“Oh hey !” The mechanic set her tools down, and opened her arms for the kids. “How are you guys ?”

“Good !”

“Aww, that’s nice.”

“What are you building ?”

“A rocket, wanna see ?”

Ian nodded. 

“Don’t touch anything, be careful.” Titus warned. 

Ian nodded, and looked at the ship in awe. 

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s shiny too.” Saoirse added. “Very shiny.”

“I like shiny things too, Sersh.”

“Twins !”

“ _ No _ ,  _ we’re  _ twins !” Ian glared at his sister. 

“Alright, you two.” Titus warned. “How about, we go back upstairs, and let Raven finish building the rocket, huh ?”

The kids groaned. 

“Hey, I’ll make sure you guys see it when it’s done and even shinier and cooler !” Raven said crouching down to their eye level. “How about that ?”

The two of them nodded and smiled excitedly, pushing themselves on their tiptoes. 

“Okay, be good to your grandpa.” 

Titus took their hands, and they began to go back upstairs to Clarke’s office. Titus opened the door for them, and the twins ran in, jumping onto Clarke’s lap. The blonde’s heart skipped at the sudden pair of children. 

“Hey, where’d you guys go ?”

“We went to see auntie Rae !”

Clarke made an excited face, and her mouth made a small ‘o’ shape, “ _ Ooh,  _ was it fun ?” 

The nodded furiously, “She showed us the ship she’s making !”

“Yeah, and it’s  _ shiny _ .”

“And  _ cool ! _ ” Ian added.

Clarke chuckled, “I bet.”

The kids smiled at her. 

“Can I work with you ?” Ian asked.

Clarke chuckled. 

“Sorry, baby, but I have to do this on my own.” She looked down at him on her lap, and her heart nearly broke, seeing how upset he looked. “But hey, you can sit here while I work.”

Ian smiled a bit. 

“Can I stay here too ?” Saoirse asked with wide curious eyes. 

Clarke kissed her daughter’s cheek. 

“Of  _ course _ , baby.”

The kids leaned against her chest, and watched a kids show on netflix while Clarke typed on her desktop computer. Their breathing evened, and they began to relax and slouch against Clarke’s chest. They had fallen asleep. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. These kids were her and Lexa’s prides and joys. 

The sweetest little people she’s ever had the pleasure of meeting, and getting to call her own. Clarke turned the ipad off to save the battery life, and shifted them a bit to take the weight off her arms to make typing a more comfortable task. Saoirse stretched a bit,  _ nearly  _ slipping from her grasps, but Clarke caught her. 

“Mama.” The little girl’s tiny voice spoke, disrupting the silence of the room. 

“Yes, baby ?”

“Nothing.” Saoirse said. “It’s quiet.”

“Yeah, because you and your brother were sleeping.”

“I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Saoirse snuggled back into her previous position, and closed her eyes. “Thank you for catching me, mama.”

Clarke chuckled quietly, and rubbed Saoirse’s back, “No problem, darling.”

Then the room was consumed with silence once more. Clarke finished writing her letter, which turned out to be an argumentative essay, now that she was reading over it. (If she was back in high school, this would have earned her an A minus). She hit the send button, and sighed. 

“Finally.”

She was done. The blonde decided to check a few emails, and reply to some right away, and then she gently woke up the twins. 

“Babies.” She cooed quietly, rubbing their backs, “Time to wake up and go home.”

The kids groaned and stirred. Ian was the first to open his eyes. 

“Is mommy home already ?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Clarke continued trying to wake Saoirse up. “But I’m done, and we’re going home now.”

“Yay.” He said sleepily.

“Yeah.”

Saoirse finally woke up. 

“Come on, babies, let's get our coats on.”

Clarke set the kids on the ground, and held out each of their jackets. 

“Can we play outside when it’s not too cold ?” Ian asked. 

Clarke nodded, “Yeah.”

“Or how about… when it’s  _ summer _ ?” He suggested, pulling up the zipper. 

“Mmhm, and I can clean the pool, and we can swim.”

“And mommy can make us strawberry lemonade !” Saoirse added. 

Clarke slung the lunchbox over her shoulder, along with her purse, and took two tiny hands. They skipped along the sidewalk home, laughing and giggling. 

“We’re home !” Ian jumped around, as they neared the subdivision of penthouses. 

“Yeah, baby.”

Clarke unlocked the door, and the kids ran ahead of her. 

“We’re home, Lex !”

Lexa smiled as her family walked through the door. 

“Mommy !”

“Hey Sersh !”

The twins attached themselves to her leg, and then tan to the living room eager to play with their toys. Lexa cupped Clarke's face, bringing her into a much needed kiss. 

“How was it ?”

“Good.”

Clarke rested her arms light around her wife’s waist, and allowed Lexa to rest her head on her shoulder.

“I love you.”

“Me too.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s exposed skin on her neck. “Lunch’ll be ready in a bit, wanna sit and play with the kids ?”

Clarke nodded. They sat on the couch, and the twins jumped on their laps. 

“Can we play a game ?” They asked.

Lexa cursed them for having Clarke’s eyes. It was impossible to say no to them. It wasn’t, but in certain calm moments like these, it was. 

“Wanna play bubble gum ?”

The kids nodded. Lexa showed them how and where to put their hands. 

“Mama, play with us.”

Like Lexa, Clarke couldn’t resist. She put two fisted hands up next to theirs. 

“What number should I start with ?”

“Four !”

“Yeah, cus’ we’re four !”

The women chuckled, “We’ll start with four, then.”

Lexa’s hand landed on Saoirse’s left. The little girl frowned a bit. 

“You can pick a number, baby.” Lexa reassured her daughter. 

“Seventeen.”

“That’s a big number, Sersh.”

The brunette giggled and couldn’t help but smile even harder. Lexa checked the time on her smartwatch. 

“I’ve got to check on lunch, mommy will be  _ right  _ back.”

Saoirse jumped up and went after Lexa. 

“Mommy, I wanna help too !”

“C’mere then, we can make dessert.”

Now it was Clarke and Ian left. 

“Mama ?”

“Yes, baby ?”

“Carry me ?”

The blonde nodded, smiled and opened her arms. Ian went into them and sighed. 

“I love you, Ian.”

“Me too, ma’.”

Clarke smiled, and ran her fingers through her son’s hair. 

“Jeez, you’re getting  _ so  _ big.”

Ian laughed, “So is Sersh !”

“Yeah, both of you are growing fast.” Clarke said. “ _ So _ , so fast.”

“Really ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know how to stop it, Ma’.” Ian said. “Sorry.”

The woman chuckled, “I know, it’s alright buddy.”

There was a quick pause. 

“Mama, what do you do at work ?”

“I manage everything, and make sure everyone’s foing what they’re supposed to.”

“Oh, so you’re the boss ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“Well, you’re not  _ mean _ .”

“Baby, bosses don’t  _ have  _ to be mean.”

“I know now.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“Food’s ready !”

“Ooh !” Clarke and Ian looked at each other. 

They ran to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Lexa sat on the floor, with her back against the front of the couch, and a sleeping twin in each arm. Her wife sat in front of her, crisscross with a love stricken smile. 

“You all look so cute.”

Lexa chuckled, “So do you, get over here, my pretty woman.”

“We haven’t said that to each other in a while, not that I don't think you’re a pretty woman.” Clarke said. “God, you're a gorgeous one.”

The brunette’s face flushed with pink. 

“You too.”

“I thought I was your gallant.”

“You are, Clarke.” 

“I fucked up the quiet, didn’t I ?”

“ _ Clarke,”  _ Lexa glared at her. “Language.”

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle as she defended herself with a kiss to Lexa’s lips. 

“How about…” Lexa looked into dilated blue eyes. “I put these two babies in their beds. And you can help me do that.”

Clarke chuckled. She took Ian in her arms and put him to bed. When they finished tucking the twins in for their second nap of the day, they returned to the living room, gentle music playing. 

“May I have this dance ?”

Lexa nodded, and held out her hand to Clarke. The blonde gently took her hand, and Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest. They swayed side to side in the living room to Lana Del Rey’s song Video Games. Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead. 

“I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

**_“It’s you,_ **

**_It’s you,_ **

**_It’s all for you,_ **

**_Everything I do,_ **

**_I tell you all the time,_ **

**_Heaven is a place on earth with you,_ **

**_Tell me all the things you wanna do…”_ **


	7. Chapter 7

The kids were playing in the backyard together. Theof them ran around with their trucks and dolls, chasing each other. Lexa was washing the dishes in the kitchen, watching them from the window, and Clarke was upstairs in her office making a call. Lexa swore she looked away for a minute to put everything in the dishwasher. The twins weren’t there anymore.

“My kids !” She went outside to see if they were hiding. “My babies !”

She dropped to the floor, clutching Ian’s toy truck. Clarke ran downstairs.

“Lexa, what happened ?”

“The kids are gone !”

“What do you mean _gone_?”

“They were playing out here and—“ Lexa broke down into tears. “They’re gone !”

Clarke took out her phone and dialed 911. Lexa sobbed harder, melting into Clarke’s side.

* * *

 “A.L.I.E, where are you taking us ?”

“It’s not nice to ask me a lot of questions.”

Saoirse tried to pull away from her grip. However, the A.I. had a firm hold on the little girl. They were being led into the deep woods. Ian stepped on something and flinched fearfully.

“I’m scared !” He whined. “I want mommy and mama.”

“I wish auntie Raven could make a motorcycle and save us.” Saoirse noted.

“Too many people.” The lady in the red dress mumbled.

“What ?”

“There’s too many people in the world, and I have to do something about it.”

“Do what ?” Yet again, Saoirse tried to pull away.

“Stop asking me so many questions !”

* * *

 The backyard was gated, so the women had no idea what happened. The cops searched the perimeter, but the kids were nowhere near a ten mile radius. It was getting dark out, and the two of them knew that their five year olds were probably scared.

“It’s _my_ fucking fault they’re gone.” Lexa sobbed into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Babe, it’s not.”

“Yes it _is !_ ” Lexa retorted. “If I was out there with them, I would have stopped whoever took them !”

“That’s true, but you couldn’t have predicted it.”

“It still feels like my fault, Clarke !”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s shoulder with a little too much force, and looked into the woman’s foggy green eyes. Lexa couldn’t look at her.

“Stop this, Lexa.” Clarke lifted up her chin, but when Lexa dropped it, she crouched a bit, and looked up at her. “This is _not_ your fault. I’m going out to look for them, want to come with me ?”

Lexa nodded. The blonde went out searching with Lexa. She had her gun on her side, and a flashlight. The police issued search parties, so they wouldn’t be alone scouring in the woods. Lexa wanted to bring her katana, to stab whoever took her kids, but she knew that she would most likely be restrained.

“Sersh !”

Clarke had her gun and flashlight out.

“Ian !”

Lexa was holding her hand tight.

“Clarke, I’m so scared for them.” Lexa said. “They’re not even five yet, they can’t fend for themselves in these woods. There could be dangerous wild animals out here. God, I hope they’re okay.”

“I hope so too, Lex.” Clarke looked at Lexa. “We just have to keep looking.”

* * *

“Run, Ian !”

The boy tried to catch up to his sister. Saoirse took his hand. Ian fell.

“Come on, bubby !”

“I can’t I’m—“

“Come back.” A.L.I.E appeared in front of them with the calmest voice.

“No !”

* * *

Four hours. At least, not quite— but almost. Most volunteer searchers left. And it was them, Titus, and some officers. Everyone knows that the first few hours of a person being kissing a crucial. After the first three hours, your chances of finding them slim.

There were distant screams and crushing of leaves.

“Help !”

It was a child’s voice.

“Sersh ?!”

“Ian !”

The screams got closer and closer.

“Kids !”

Lexa was becoming frantic. It was ten at night, and her kids were probably scared.

“Look for the light, and come towards it !” Lexa pointed it in every direction. “Come on !”

“Mommy !” It was Ian’s voice screeching. “Help !”

“I’m here, baby !” Lexa got closer to her son’s voice. “Come on, Ian !”

“Sersh !”

“Mama !”

“Come on, babies !”

The sounds got closer and closer. Tiny arms clutched Clarke’s leg. The blonde’s heart jumped, and gasped.

“Oh my god !”

The women engulfed their children in hugs.

“Mommy, Mama.”

“My babies !” Lexa was in tears.

“Don’t cry, mommy, we’re okay.”

Lexa sobbed into Ian’s shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

“Are you sure ?”

Lexa checked Saoirse.

“Yeah, they’re perfect.”

“Can we go home ?” Ian asked. “I want some milk.”

Lexa and Clarke chuckled, “Yeah, come on.”

* * *

 “Becca, we’re _through.”_ Clarke sneered through the phone.

She was furious, and she had every right to be. 

“That clone of yours is  _ nuts _ , crazy, whatever, but she has but my children in danger, not once but twice.” Clarke nearly screamed. “We were safer before this peace agreement that we are now. I don’t care if I have to go back to Japan to sign papers. You broke several conditions.”

“-Clarke, look, I understand your anger, but this isn’t all  _ my  _ fault.”

“It’s  _ your  _ creation, how is it not ?”

“I-I” Becca sighed.

“Becca, assure me that we won’t be seeing her again.”

“I assure you, you won’t see A.L.I.E ever again.” 

“Thank you, and bye.”

Clarke slammed down the phone, and put her face in her hands. Lexa peeked into the doorway. 

“Clarke, are you okay ?”

The blonde began sobbing. The other woman nearly  _ flew _ to her side. 

“Hey, Clarke,”

“That bitch always puts me on edge.” Clarke said. “We’re through with her now, though, okay ?”

Lexa nodded, “Calm down, though.”

Clarke took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

 

Since they got back, the kids were a bit nervous to go back outside to play, and when they went out with Clarke and Lexa, they would tense at the sight of any woman wearing a red dress. In fact, the couple were beginning to contemplate putting the kids in therapy. But at least, their kids didn’t lose their sweetness, and personalities, so they figured that a therapist wouldn’t need to be in the picture unless their children were in worse emotional state. They were just more cautious of each other.

“Mama ?”

“Yes, Sersh ?”

“Remember when you promised to clean the pool and we could swim ?”

Clarke nodded as she helped Saoirse with her shorts.

“Can you clean it ?”

The blonde nodded.

“Okay, thank you mama.” Saoirse exited the office leaving Clarke to keep answering work emails.

“Okay, baby.”

Saoirse ran down the hall to her the living room. It was early in the morning. Only Clarke and the twins were awake. They weren’t hungry yet, so they were hanging out around the house.

“What did mama say ?”

“She said she would !”

The two high fived.

“Know how we’re twins ?” Ian said.

“Duh.”

“Maybe we could switch places !”

“Ooh, yeah !”

“I wear your clothes, you wear mine, only for today !”

“Let’s go before moms notice !”

Saoirse went to her room to find a dress for Ian to wear, while Ian looked for pants and a shirt. She found just the perfect one, and ran to her brother’s room.

“Ian, look, this is my backup favourite dress, so don’t ruin it.”

The boy turned around, with a shirt, and shorts. The two changed.

“Let me help you zip this up, okay ?” Ian nodded, and turned around, allowing his sister to zip up the dress.

He turned around, and fixed her hair.

“Good, we’re twins so they won’t be able to tell, also, don’t say anything to them.”

They nodded at each other. They played with each other in the living room. Lexa emerged from the bedroom, yawning.

“Good morning, babies.”

“Hey.”

The brunette didn’t notice a thing.

“Is mama in her office ?”

“Mhmm.”

Lexa started to make breakfast.

“Why do you guys always have to wake up at six in the morning ?”

They shrugged. Still, their mommy hadn’t noticed anything, and they felt superior.

“Ian, can you pick up your trucks, please ?”

Ian looked at his sister, and nudged her.

“That’s you.” He whispered. “You're me today, go !”

Saoirse scrambled to get the toys, “Okay, mommy.”

Lexa hadn’t noticed until Saoirse was walking back to the living room. The long mane of curls gave her away, but Lexa smirked to herself, and decided to play along.

“Sersh, you also left your dolls here.”

Ian picked up Saoirse’s barbies.

“Thank you, breakfast will be ready in a bit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa was lounging on her rocking chair as the kids played in the yard. An infamous woman in a red dress manifested itself into the backyard. 

“Babies, go inside,  _ now _ , and get mama.”

The twins nodded, and ran inside together. Lexa’s heart pounded against her chest, and her fingers curled into fists. She was gonna give this damn bitch a piece of her mind. 

“You took the children away from me.” A.L.I.E. cocked her head to the side and said in her monotone voice. “Do you want your children to feel pain in the rest of their lives ?”

“No, fuck. No.” Lexa retorted. “But you can’t run away from pain, you deal with it.”

“So that also applies to you then.”

“It applies to everyone.”

A.L.I.E. smirked a bit. Lexa didn’t exactly know what she did, but suddenly, her stomach was marked with a gunshot wound. 

“Lexa !” 

Clarke dove for her wife. The brunette hit the floor, and clutched for her stomach. 

“Oh my god, babe, what did she do to you ?” Clarke sobbed uglily, as she ripped off her shirt to put it on Lexa’s stomach as an attempt to stop the bleeding. “Stay with me !”

Clarke sloppily dialed the police.

“What happened to mommy ?” Saoirse asked.

“Go back inside, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.”

The twins went upstairs. Clarke looked down to her wife. Her wife was slowly slipping away from her after every second. 

“Lex— please.” Clarke’s tears hit Lexa’s face. 

The brunette’s eyes drooped closed. 

“No, no, no !” Clarke begged, tears running down her face in disorder. “Please don’t leave me !”

“I won’t, I’m trying, Clarke.”

If wanting to live could be a facial expression, Lexa was doing it. Tears of pain poured out of her eyes as Clarke held her and spoke to the 911 operator.

* * *

 

Clarke held the woman’s hand as she was returned from recovery. She analyzed Lexa’s long slender fingers. How cold they feel, despite the fact that she was thankfully alive and well. Clarke sandwiched it between her hands, and kissed it. The last time she was in a hospital with Lexa was when the twins were born. 

Clarke couldn’t help but remember how sweaty Lexa was from having a big belly and excessive amounts of blankets covering her. Yet, now she was as cold as a block of ice. Why did the hospital always have the A.C. on ? Lexa’s breathing unevened, and she opened her eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Are you and the kids okay ?”

Clarke nodded, “We miss you.”

“So do I.” Lexa took in too deep of a breath, and ended up cringing in pain. 

“Is it hurting ?”

Lexa nodded a bit, and lifted her gown a bit to reveal the gauze on her stomach. Her wound was about two inches long and it was vertical. 

“Clarke, we have to end her.” Lexa said looking up to blue eyes. “She took the kids— shot me, and who knows what she would do next.”

“I know, I’m going to talk to the best tech savvy engineers I’ve got.” Clarke promised, stroking the side of Lexa’s face. 

“Raven especially.”

Clarke chuckled, moving a piece of dark brown hair away from Lexa’s sweaty forehead,“Yeah.” 

“I just--, nevermind.” Lexa ignored the thought.

Clarke reassured her, “No it’s fine, tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“I don’t think Becca did this.” Lexa said. “This machine has a mind of its own, you know that. We’ve  _ seen _ that.”

“What are you trying to say ?”

“I’m saying that, that machine has gone nuts. It has a mind of itself. Becca probably lost control of it.”

* * *

_ “I have brought my creations with me, like you said to.” Becca said from her side of the desk. “Along with blueprints of what I couldn’t bring.” _

_ “I brought blueprints too.” Clarke took out her ipad, “Should we show our machines first ?” _

_ Becca nodded with a faint smile. She made a motion to someone outside the door. Entering, was a woman, almost exactly like her in a red dress. Becca got up, taking the woman’s hand.  _

_ “This is A.L.I.E. she’s not the finished product yet.” Becca explained. “She is designed to be a hologram, but I an starting off with human designs, clones of myself, altering the brain in the way it functions and thinks.” _

_ Becca waved her hand in front of the clone’s face.  _

_ “A.L.I.E, say hi to Clarke.” _

_ “Hello, Clarke.” The woman stared into blank space. “Your name reminds me of Clark, from the notorious Lewis and Clark story.” _

_ Clarke chuckled a bit.  _

_ “Impressive.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “I think she meant me.” A.L.I.E stiffly cocked her head to the side.  _

_ Becca chuckled, “She can also interact with humans, as you can see.” _

_ “Is she the only one you have ?” _

_ Becca nodded, “The other clones didn’t make it, or, they simply haven’t reached the final stages of creation.” _

* * *

 

Lexa sat on the couch with the twins. Ian was on her right side, gently rubbing her stomach better, and Saoirse was hugging her, singing tunes into her ear. The wound in the center of her belly was two inches long. Doctors proved it wasn’t a bullet, it was almost like a laser beam. Not that it made the situation any less scarier. 

The three watched t.v. as Clarke made slushies in the kitchen. 

“Breaking news, Becca Pramheda’s body was found dead at the top of Mt. Weather, authorities say that--”

“Cover your ears.” Lexa ordered the kids.

“Appeared to be burned at the stake. They are also looking for possible suspects in this homicide.”

Clarke looked from the kitchen island. Her chances of killing A.L.I.E. were slimming. Lexa let the kids uncover their ears, as their program resumed. Lexa looked back at Clarke, as if for reassurance. The blonde went up to the couch, and took Lexa’s hand from behind.

“Hey, it’s fine.”

Lexa got up, and pulled her aside to the kitchen. 

“What if A.L.I.E killed her ?”

“Lexa, don’t worry yourself about that.” Clarke insisted.

“Clarke— it just— weighs on my mind, and I’m always trying to anticipate, and predict her next move.”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, and then cupped her wife’s flushed face. 

“Let me worry about that.” Clarke insisted. “You worry about resting and healing, alright ?”

Lexa nodded, and snuck a long kiss. The blonde rested her head on the other woman. 

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to see in future chapters ? I want this story to be longer (at least 20 chapters). Since I also combine two chapters into one, I could also find a way to fit two ideas into one.


	9. Chapter 9

“Look, Raven, I don’t care if I have to send O to her house to go through shit, but we are finishing it off for good.” Clarke was keeping herself composed, but it was getting harder and harder as the disparity to protect her family mocked her.king her. “I’ll even go myself.”

“Clarke, are you crazy, you can’t sneak into a dead woman’s house !”

“She didn’t die there, plus we’re not going to her house, we’re going to her lab, it’s in the woods.”

* * *

 

Lexa was wiping the makeup from her face. The shoot had literally taken all day. She didn’t even get home in time to tuck her kids into bed. But her wife was waiting for her, nude in their bed. Lexa walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom in her naked glory. 

Clarke had to squeeze her member in between her legs to keep it from going erect in front of Lexa. 

“Get on your knees.”

Clarke did so. 

“Knees, Clarke, not all fours.”

Clarke straightened up. Lexa got on the bed with her. She inserted herself into Lexa’s folds, and Lexa wrapped her legs behind Clarke’s waist, looking into her wife’s blue eyes searingly. She just stared at her a bit, it was also a much sexier way to stall the fact that she wanted to adjust to taking Clarke’s member. Then, Lexa began to grind a bit, leaning back in ecstasy. 

Small occasional moans escaped the confines of her mouth. Clarke loved how Lexa’s tight velvety walls felt around her. She didn’t moan during sex often. It just wasn’t something she would naturally do. But the feeling of it from this angle felt,  _ ethereal _ . 

She pressed a few open mouthed kisses to her wife’s clavicle area, only eliciting gasps from Lexa as the head of Clarke’s member tickled her g-spot, and she wanted to hit it just right, so she lifted her hip up, and dropped down hard. The two of them screaming in pleasure together. 

“Just like that ?”

“Fuck yeah.” The blonde licked her earlobe, and gently took it in between her teeth, yanking it a bit when Lexa raised up a bit, to slam back down on her. “Just like this, you’re so deep baby.”

Lexa’s slender fingers took Clarke’s nipple in between them, and rolled back and forth. 

“Ahh.” Clarke moaned. 

Lexa was raised up enough for Clarke to flick her tongue on Lexa’s left nipple a bit.

“Mmmm.” Lexa rolled her hip, and widened her legs, inviting the fluttering feeling Clarke was making in the pit of her southside. “More, I’m about to cum.”

Clarke helped her out a bit, thrusting against her. Lexa screamed more, hugging Clarke’s neck close to her body, grinding faster and harder as she was nearing her climax. Her moans only got louder. Clarke kissed the skin that she could while Lexa basically had her in a headlock. She took her thumb, and rubbed it on Lexa’s clit. 

“Jesus !” Lexa came, hard. 

She clung to Clarke, moaning, and trembling a bit, her insides thumbing with pressure of pleasure. Clarke was the last one who  _ needed _ to cum. It always seemed to be her, huh ? The blonde overthrew Lexa, and began violently thrusting into her. Lexa hadn’t even come down from her first orgasm, and Clarke was fucking her into a second one.

“Cum inside me baby.” Lexa moaned into Clarke’s ear. 

She arched her back, making it easier for Clarke to get deeper. Lexa worked on kissing and sucking Clarke’s neck. 

“Mmm.” Clarke sighed, feeling as the pressure of her own orgasm grew to the tip of her shaft. “I’m so close.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s breasts, and moaned into her ear. 

“Cum, Clarke.”

The blonde groaned, “I am, I’m so clo—“

Thick streams of cum dripped into Lexa. The brunette peppered kisses all over Clarke’s red face.

“I wanna taste you now.”

Clarke lowered herself down Lexa’s body. She dragged the back of her tongue along the skin as an attempt to be sexy, which was successful of course. As she neared the valley between Lexa’s legs, the brunette got angsty, and bucked her hips up involuntarily. 

“My pretty woman seems to be eager.”

“Enough talk, babe.”

As Lexa rested her head back down, Clarke swiftly shoved her tongue into Lexa’s front. Lexa yelped. Clarke licked from inside to the outside. 

“Mmm, yes, Clarke, god.” Lexa dug her fingers into Clarke's hair. 

The blonde moved her tongue around and flicked it along Lexa’s clit, causing cum to drip out. Clarke looked up, and noticed that Lexa had passed out. She chuckled and stopped, going back up to kiss Lexa’s lips as the woman came back into consciousness. 

“Lex, you okay ?”

The brunette nodded, pulling Clarke back in for a kiss. The two enjoyed each other's presence in their sex stained bed. Clarke pulled up the covers over them, and rested herself to the side of Lexa, yet was on top of her a bit. Clarke made sure to keep her weigh away from Lexa’s stomach so that her weight wouldn’t cause Lexa’s pain to relapse. Soft lips kissed up her jawline and she sighed into the touch of love. 

“Lex, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Clarke’s eyes shot open. She couldn’t have overslept. God, she was grateful that Raven hadn’t begun to honk her car horn. The blonde quickly put on underwear, pants, shoes, shirt, and a jacket and left. She paused at the doorway of their bedroom.  She was gonna do something to assure Lexa and their children safety and peace. 

For too long they were under A.L.I.E’s shadow of harm, and she was going to take that away. Her family deserved the best and only  _ the best _ . The blonde proceeded out the door. She couldn’t tell Lexa. The past the ordeals left her a nervous reck, and Clarke didn’t want to be a stressor. 

She got into the car and buckled in. 

“Hey, Rae.”

“Hey, Clarke.” Raven looked into the back seat nervously as she also pulled out of the driveway. “Hope you don’t mind if I let O gone with us.”

Octavia leaned forward from the backseat, nearly scaring Clarke.

“It’s fine, plus we cover more ground faster.” Clarke looked back at the noirette in the backseat. “You  _ do  _ know what you’re getting into though, right ?”

The noirette nodded, “That bitch isn’t taking anymore from you, and you deserve a shot to rest easy.”

“How are Lexa and the kids ?”

“Alright.” Clarke answered. “Lexa’s healing pretty well, and the kids are all over her trying to help her feel better, it’s such a sweet sight.”

“I can’t wait till Murphy and I decide to have kids.”

“Wanna babysit mine before you leap from the condoms ?”

“Sure.”

Clarke chuckled. They drove down the highway for a couple minutes, then they exited the highway, and found themselves driving on a curvy road with tall trees on each side. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit unsettling.” Raven said. “I love it.”

“Really ?”

Raven drove into a trail. She looked at her GPS. 

“We’re getting close.” Raven squinted to get a better view. “So, let’s go over the plan.”

Clarke turned around to sit sideways on the seat so she could easily face O and Raven.

“Raven has recorded footage of the last couple hours to give us time to sneak in and out without getting caught. I believe we have forty minutes. We are looking for blueprints of A.L.I.E.”

Octavia nodded, comprehending everything. 

“Is it unlocked ?”

Raven nodded, “That’s also why we have to get in and out quickly.”

Raven parked the car. 

“Ready ?” 

The two other girls nodded. Raven instructed them to put on gloves and they got out the car. They all continued down the path, making it to Becca’s lab. It was smaller than one would think. 

“Wow, um…” Raven paused a bit. 

“You alright ?”

The latina nodded, and motioned for them to continue walking. They entered the building. The first thing Clarke noticed was how cold it was. Her body shivered automatically within a few seconds of going inside. She looked around a bit. Everything looked like glass, expensive definitely —

“Griffin, we don’t have much time for admiring, look for the blueprints !”

Clarke nodded, “Right !”

She went into a room with tons of files lining the walls. She looked around. 

 

**Theories**

 

**Order forms**

 

**Supply**

 

**Bank**

 

Clarke wanted to sort through them, but she didn’t. 

“Found it !” 

Clarke heard Raven call out from the other room. She went towards the excited hoots and hollers and saw the latina. 

“You sure ?”

Raven smiled and nodded. 

“C’mon.”

The two ran out. 

“Wait, where’s O ?” Raven stopped. 

“Octavia !” 

The noirette came running down. 

“I got lost there for a sec, we leaving now ?”

They nodded. The car ride back was full of chanting. Happy chanting of course.

“I really hope there’s a way we can kill that bitch.”

“Damn right !”

“She can not only leave me and  _ my  _ family alone, she can leave others too.”

They made their way back on the highway, towards Clarke’s house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is hitting/ violence in this chapter, if it upsets you, or makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this chapter.

The clock read,

 

**3:46am**

 

In bold red letters. She should be sleeping right now, engulfed and warm in Clarke’s embrace. The thing is, Clarke’s not home. Lexa checked around the house. Even the garage. But there was nothing. 

The brunette wondered where her wife could have gone. She even assumed the worse. Is Clarke cheating on her ?

“Mommy ?” 

Lexa went to her son’s room. 

“Yea baby ?”

“Can I have some milk ?” 

“Sure, baby.”

Lexa went to the kitchen, poured him some almond milk, and returned to his room to give it to him. He drank, and went back to sleep. Lexa went back to the front door, pacing back and forth. Could Clarke  _ actually  _ be cheating on her ? Lexa sat on the barstool at the island. 

She was gonna wait for her wife to get home. It was about twenty after four when Clarke ‘snuck’ back into the house, only to be taken aback by the sight of her wife glaring at her. 

“Where were you ?”

Clarke gulped. No, she couldn’t ell Lexa. The woman easily got stressed, and the last thing she wanted to do was create another stressor. The brunette slowly got up from the barstool, and with estimated distance, approached her wife. Clarke gulped. 

“Tell me, Clarke.” 

_ Oh, here come the waterworks _ . 

“Were you cheating on me ?”

The headlight of a car pulling out the driveway took Lexa’s attention. At this point, she was steaming. She opened the door to go out. Clarke held her back, but Lexa slapped her. The blonde flinched. 

“Who was that ?” Lexa was crying now. 

“Raven.” Clarke said quietly. 

Lexa’s jaw buckled, “Did you sneak out to be with her ?”

The brunette was hell-hot. Clarke shook her head jn disagreement. 

“Then where were you ?!” Lexa was trying not to be too loud. 

“I-I can’t tell you.”

The brunette scoffed. 

“Why ?” Lexa asked, genuinely curious. 

Lexa was getting furious. She began to heave and pace back and forth. 

“Babe, calm down.” Clarke tried to take her into her arms, but Lexa shoved her hard against the wall nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. “Ow, Lex—“

“Then tell me !”

Lexa returned, retraining Clarke against the wall. At this point, the two of them were insanely close to tears.

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

The tears in her eyes were blinding her. Lexa let Clarke go, and rubbed the tears away.

“Am I not enough for you ?”

“Lexa, you  _ are _ .” Clarke insisted. “You and the twins are my  _ universes _ .”

“If we are that important to you, tell me where you were !”

“Lexa, I can’t tell you !”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight since you don’t want to tell me shit !” Lexa barked at Clarke. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

The blonde cringed as Lexa stomped back to their bedroom, crying. Something in her wished that she would’ve told Lexa. the places where Lexa had grabbed her and hit her were starting to become a bit sore. Damn the fact that her wife took karate lessons at a young age, and kept the knowledge. Clarke stirred to her side, but the couch was only comfortable enough for long naps, not the recommended eight hours.

She even longed for Lexa a bit. Her heart pulled her to go talk to Lexa. It was fairly obvious that Lexa was awake, judging by the choking sobs. 

“Lex.” she stood at the doorway. “Lexa, I didn’t cheat on you, I would never do that.”

“Then, where were you ?”

“You really wanna know ?”

Lexa sat up, and looked towards her, “When it comes to you being home, I do.”

“I broke into Becca’s house.” Clarke said hesitantly.

She nervously rubbed the forming bruise on her chest.”I knew you would probably not let me, so I didn’t tell you.”

“Why did you do that ?” Lexa sniffled and dried her tears.

“I was looking for blueprints to see if Raven could use them to kill A.L.I.E.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that ?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and sighed, “I knew you would be worried, and pissed.”

“You let me hit you.” Lexa put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

The blonde went over to her side of the bed, and crouched down. 

“Can I touch you ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded. The blonde took Lexa hands, and held them. The brunette looked at her with a faceful of shame. 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.”

“I forgive you.”

Clarke took her wife into a hug, but not too tight, her chest was beginning to go sore. 

“Want me to stay here with you, or the couch ?”

“Here.” Lexa said. “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, and Lexa was on the other. There was almost a foot of distance between the two. God, Lexa ? She felt horrible. Like a monster. 

Almost like a drill sergeant wanting to know where Clarke was, and assuring that her wife was at close distance. Look where it got her. She hurt her wife, and she felt like she had gone to hell. Clarke had already fallen back into the clutches of sleep. Her wife was still awake, staring at her. 

Lexa was thankful that she didn’t hurt Clarke too,  _ too _ seriously, she’d be sore for a few days, but had she actually done more damage to the blonde, she could have had to go to the hospital for a cracked rib. The time was now close to six am. Lexa hadn’t dropped her eyes not once. 

“What can I do to be a better wife to you ?”

Clarke stirred to look at Lexa. Maybe she didn’t sleep.

“Go on, Clarke.”

Clarke gulped, “I want you to trust me when I make decisions for our family, especially your safety.”

“I- Clarke- I worry about you, because you always throw yourself towards danger. I get it, you want to protect us, and I’m thankful for that, but I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you. How would you protect us if something’s happened to you ?”

Clarke was always a selfless person. Moreso with Lexa and the kids. Lexa putting these issues before her really opened her eyes. Something clicked. They didn’t know what.

“I’m sorry, Lexa.”

“I forgive you, babe.  _ I’m  _ sorry.”

“I forgive you too.”

The two leaned in for a kiss as their lips trembled from crying. Clarke pulled the brunette in for a hug. 

“I love you, Lexa.”

“Me too, Clarke.”

* * *

“ _ Clarke look, this is what we learned in karate yesterday.” _

_ The blonde looked up, and met the arch of Lexa’s foot with her left cheek.  _

_ “Ow !” _

_ The blonde brought her hands up to clutch the side of her face.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Clarke.” _

_ Lexa dropped to her knees in front of Clarke, and tried to see the damage. Clarke was near close to tears. The five year old was desperate to comfort her best friend. After the throbbing mostly subsided, Clarke took her hand away to reveal a red blotchy cheek.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Clarke.” _

_ Lexa kissed her cheek.  _

_ “Is that better ?” _

_ Clarke nodded.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Lexa hugged the blonde.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!!
> 
> Sorry for the LONG disappearance. But I have finally finished my other fic.
> 
> I will try my best to finish this without clocking out again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Trying to take down A.L.I.E was a restless job. Clarke spent nearly every minute awake trying to take it down. Yes, _it_ ; because that was what it was. Clarke cuddled closer to her wife, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Lexa slept some nights. 

Clarke had to agree that _some nights_ of sleep were unhealthy for her wife. Both of them in fact, because they had two children to console from night terrors nearly every night. 

Saorise laid on the floor with her blanket, and a comforting thumb in her mouth. Ian made himself comfortable in the recliner chair, resting his head on the armrest. He fell asleep watching Family Guy on mute. 

The family had broken and tried to fix themselves for the past months. 

* * *

“Hey, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed out her sentence, “Hey, Rae.”

She was tired. Tired of this situation. She didn’t understand why this was happening to her family. Clarke took a seat in the desk across from Raven and opened her laptop. 

“I keep seeing activity. Like _mailing_ activity. What do you think an A.I. would need to order?” 

The blonde shrugged as she logged into her laptop. 

“Did you sleep good?” Raven asked.

Sure, it was stupid asking a question that she knew the answer to. 

The blonde groaned, “That’s not funny, Raven.”

“I’m not laughing and I never said it was a joke.” The latina was quick to make it clear. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, _I’m_ sorry.” 

“Hey, Griff, it’s okay, you’ve got the most tech-savvy person helping you out. A.L.I.E is going to _pay.”_

Clarke nodded, then bowed her head down to work on her computer. Raven had emailed her some evidence, including the security camera video from Becca’s lab. One of the cameras were conveniently placed to look into the lab. Clarke leaned in closer to the laptop.

The blonde saw _someone_ move.

“What the fuck? Rae, look at this!” 

The latina hobbled to see what it was, “There she is. I fucking _knew_ it.”

* * *

“C’mon, kid, it’s okay.” Anya brought her nephew’s hands up in front of his face and held the training pads up in front of her own face. 

Saoirse stood a healthy five feet away. 

“But hitting people isn’t _nice.”_

“Correction: hitting _bad_ people is nice.”

“But you’re not a bad person!” 

The boy’s eyes were filled with tears. He didn’t understand why he had to do this. His aunt immediately removed the pads from her hands and took him into her arms. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. You don’t have to hit if you don’t want to.”

Saoirse wished that she would have gotten an opportunity to get a few slaps in. Since the _incident,_ Anya decided to teach her niece and nephew self defense, with their mothers’ permission of course. However, Sersh was the only one actually paying attention and putting an effort. 

“Ian, do you want to sit down and get a drink while your sister gets a turn?” Anya offered. 

He nodded. He sat down next to his backpack, hugging his knees and sipping his Frost gatorade. 

“C’mon, Sersh, you wanna get a hi--” Before Anya could even finish her sentence the girl had her on her back. “Hey, that’s not _fair!”_

The young brunette just plopped on her butt, with her arms crossed, looking at her aunt with big blue eyes. Anya smirked, sitting up, leaning her weight on her hands. 

“I’ve taught you well. Now lets see what you remember.”

“Also, Anh, can you _actually_ fight me? A.L.I.E isn’t nice like you.” Saoirse got back up in her feet.

All the woman could muster up was a smirk.

“Okay.”

Both of them stood in front of each other. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ian ran up to them and held out his hands. “Go!”

In nearly a flash, the five year old jumped onto her aunt, and kneed her in the crotch. The girl had the typical female anatomy, but getting hit hurts no matter where on your body it is. She fell to the ground, rolling and groaning. 

“I told you to _fight back!”_ The mini-Lexa fumed, standing next to her brother, then she turned to him. “See, bubs, it’s fine to hit her, she doesn’t do anything. It’s not scary.” 

Anya managed to get up on her knees, cringing. Saoirse pushed her brother towards her and whispered in his ear. 

“It’s okay, just _go.”_

Ian ran towards Anya at _full force._ Attempting to avoid another painful hit, Anya put her hands out, in time for him to tip and fall. (It was more than tip. He toppled).

“Crap, I’m sorry, Ian.”

The little boy actually began to cry this time. His sister let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Fine, I can save you too, I guess.” The girl grumbled. 

She sat down and crossed her arms until he stopped crying, and Anya (like every other day they trained) decided to just take them out for shakes. Saorise took Anya’s other hand, and the woman let go briefly to pull their backpack on her back. As soon as she walked out the gym. A group of people crowded them on their way out. 

“Anya, too many lights!” Sersh complained, putting her forearm over her eyes. 

It wasn’t helping that the paparazzi were trying to get the kids’ attention by tapping their shoulders. 

“Hey, keep your filthy hands off them!” Anya began to hoist them both into her arms, trying to sprint to her car in the best way possible.

“Mrs. Woods, can you confirm the rumors about your sister?” 

Anya looked back angrily trying to coax the twins into the backseat of her car. 

“Mind your own damn business!” She yelled angrily, her fists closing and turning pale by her sides. 

The twins in the backseat hastily moved to buckle, because they knew that Anya would go flying. However, Anya’s comment seemed to have riled up the pesky middle-aged men, causing them to close in to the car much more than before. 

“Get away!” 

In seconds, she decided to _fuck_ it and get in her car through the back door that was already open. Ian knew the drill and locked it as soon as it closed.

“Sorry, you guys.” 

Anya moved her hair away from her face, and put both hands on the steering wheel to catch her breath. Sersh undid her seatbelt and peered over the back of her seat. 

“Anh, you okay?”

“Yeah, girl, I’m fine.” The woman turned on the car as a way to get the men to get out of her way. 

She hit the gas, _zooming_ out of the parking garage. Her niece was sent, hitting the back of the seat with a loud thud against the leather of the chair. Ian helped his sister out with her seatbelt. 

“Thanks, bubby.” Sersh smiled, patting his head. 

“Remember you two…” Anya made a sharp turn, causing all three bodies to lean left. “If your moms ask, you say that there was an old people’s… um… old people…”

“Wrestling class?”

“Yes! Perfect! You may not have the brauns, Ian, but you’ve got the brains.” Anya extended her hand backwards to let him low-five it. 

The twins broke out into stitches in the backseat. 

“What are you two rascals laughing about?” Anya looked back. 

“Old people wrestling!”

The woman scoffed, turning another sharp corner, sending their bodies the opposite way. 

* * *

“Hey, you two!” Lexa scooted into the passenger seat.

“Mommy!” Ian exclaimed. 

Lexa greeted her children with kisses, and pinching their cheeks. Anya insisted she would put Lexa’s things in the trunk. (A few outfits, and her makeup suitcase). 

“Sersh…” Anya waved her over.

The little girl’s brows furrowed. Lexa was cooing over her brother, asking him about his day. She leaned over the back of the seat to gossip with her aunt. 

 _“Don’t_ tell her _anything,_ I will give you some money… or…”

“Starbucks!” the little girl whispered loudly. 

“Deal.”

The two fist-bumped it out as Lexa was distracted with a call on her phone.

“What was that?” Ian was curious now, seeing how excited his sister was.

Sersh looked side to side, then put both hands on his shoulders, quickly saying, “Don’t say anything.”

“I didn--” 

The engine of Anya’s car interrupted them. The woman’s car basically zoomed, sending Sersh, to hit the back of the passenger seat.

“Christ, Anya!” Lexa exclaimed.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” 

The hit was pretty hard. 

The mother undid her seatbelt, and looked to her sister before she moved to get her daughter back in the seat. 

“You are not to move this car until _both_ of them are secure. Please don’t tell me you drove them around like this, Anh.”

Lexa practically dug Saoirse out of the crook between the back of the seat.

“You okay, baby?”

“Mmm-hmm. Thanks, mommy.” The girl sniffled.

“No problem, hon’. Now stay sitting down.” 

Both kids looked at each other rubbing the sore spots of their bodies. Anya wasn’t abusive, but she was a known rough-houser. At any other moment or _setting_ they would have not been injured. (Guaranteed). 

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Lexa announced, trying to move her things out the way, so the twins could barrel in the door.

“Hi mama!” both of them exclaimed.

Saoirse ran to her room to play instinctively. Anya and Lexa shuffled into the home.

“Mama! Mama, we know you’re home! Mama! Mama--” 

He found himself at his mother’s office. The blonde was sitting at her desk. He didn’t notice until he got closer.

“Mama?”

Suddenly Clarke whipped the chair around and scooped her son up into her arms and was jumping.

Celebrating. 

“I did it, baby!” The blonde was all smiles. 

“What did you do?” Ian was genuinely curious. 

Clarke ran downstairs to her wife. Lexa was caught off guard. Anya’s back hit the doorframe, out of slight fear. Clarke looked like a maniac trying to catch her breath. However, Lexa could see something in her wife’s eyes. 

“A.L.I.E.” Clarke said.

Everyone in the room tensed up slightly. Even Ian knew damn well that everytime that name was spoken, it was never a good thing.

“She’s done with now. A.L.I.E. is no more.”

All three of their jaws dropped. Sersh returned downstairs to grab a juice and saw everyone’s expressions. She paused after grabbing her juice box, and stood there to analyze everything. 

“Who got the job _now?”_ She took a sip.

“A.L.I.E. is gone.” Clarke said with a smirk as she crouched down with Ian sitting on her right leg, and her daughter coming up to stand next to her left. 

Saoirse smiled, “So no more having to be scared?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Clarke stroked the side of her daughter’s cheek. 

Anya crossed her arms, “Tell how this happened.”

“Okay, so…”

* * *

_Clarke was at work doing her usual boss thing. On lunch breaks, she and Raven worked on the A. L. I. E thing in the break room. Yeah, people were in and out grabbing coffee or microwaving their pastas, but it was mostly quiet. Clarke had her laptop, so while Raven was doing the genius portion, she was doing her side of the whole corporation thing._

_“... what we’re gonna do is find the back door of the code and--”_

_Clarke stopped her friend right there, “Okay, Raven. Speak not-genius.”_

_“Basically leave the work to me.”_

_“Oh.” Clarke shrugged. “Fair enough.”_

_The blonde sat at her desk with some light music in her earbuds. She was checking over finances and emails when Raven said a loud--_

_“Uh oh! Uh oh.”_

_Clarke was a little annoyed at how Raven got a little more louder every time._

_“Okay, what did you fuck up on?!”_

_“Uh oh!” Raven was suddenly more excited. “I erased her code!”_

_Clarke did understand it at first. She thought it was genius talk again. She was half focused on what she was doing on the computer._

_“She’s done for!”_

_Clarke snatched off her earbuds to make sure she was hearing Raven right._

_“I erased every bit of it. She’s not coming back. There’s not another copy to worry about.”_

 

**_Lexa: I had the weirdest dream where we were in an alternate universe??? Whatever.🤷‍♀️ How’s work_ **

 

* * *

The brunette ran her hand over Clarke’s body.

“That was seriously so badass.” Lexa kissed her cheek.

“Hmm?” 

“Taking down ALIE.”

“Glad to know Raven attracts you.” Clarke teased.

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “I mean… I’m glad she did that. But I’m saying it’s badass that you never stopped for months and finally now you were able to bring her down.”

Clarke smiled. When Lexa’s hands trailed up her collarbone and up her neck Clarke felt a swarm of blush hit her cheeks. 

“I meant it when I said I was going to keep you safe from any more mishaps. I’m a woman of my word.” Clarke said pressing a kiss to Lexa’s head.

The brunette nodded against her wife.

“Sleep. God knows that’s what you need after all this time.”

“You too.”

“Okay.”

Clarke lifted the comforter over their bodies and huddled closer to her wife. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

This was the first time in a while they were able to sleep through the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> If you did be sure to leave a kudo. Be sure to comment on what you’d like to see next chapter because I’m a little dry on ideas. 
> 
> Have a good day/night wherever you are! See you next update.


End file.
